Ouran Truth And Dare
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: An insane Truth AND Dare show has broken out. With me as your host things are about to get a little crazy! Ask the hosts/guests any question and have them answer truthfully or dare them to do something completely idiotic. PLEASE RXR!
1. Prelude

Me: Hey there everyone most of you on this site know me as leshamarieinuyasha but you can just call me lesha ^_^

Kyouya: Why are we here again?

Tamaki: Because lesha invited us onto her amazing show!!

Kyouya: And are we making profits?

Tamaki: What's it matter if we're having a good time

Kyouya: I'm out of here *prepares to leave room*

Me: Grab him Mori! *points at escaping Kyouya*

Mori: Hmm *grabs Kyouya by the wrist and binds legs with ropes*

Kyouya: LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS!

Hunny: Hey that's not very nice Kyo-chan.

Haruhi: He's not nice usually is he?

Mori: *nods head*

Hunny: Guess you have a point…

Me: Hey Tamaki, have you seen Hikaru and Kaoru?

Tamaki: What do I look like the devil's zoo keeper?

Me: *takes squeaky hammer of shelf*

Tamaki: lesha let's be reasonable now shall we.

Me: *bludgeons Tamaki with squeaky hammer*

Tamaki: Why lesha? Why?

Hikaru and Kaoru: XD oh my gosh we missed something didn't we?

Me: Hika-chan, Kao-Chan! I knew you two would show up *glomps the twins*

Hikaru: Whoa calm down *blushes crimson*

Kaoru: We said we'd show up didn't we? *chuckles*

Me: So I guess I'm only missing Renge now right?

Hikaru and Kaoru: YUCK! *sticks finger into the back of their throats*

Me: what?

Hikaru: Why would you invite her?

Kaoru: She's so…

Tamaki: Annoying?

Mori: loud?

Hunny: Hyper?

Haruhi: Eccentric?

Kyouya: Pushy?

Hikaru and Kaoru: No, that's not it… *scratches head*

Me: Sluttish?

Hikaru and Kaoru: YEAH! THAT'S IT ^_^

Me: *rolls eyes* I don't like her either but she's coming onto the show.

Everyone: *groans*

Me: *takes out squeaky hammer*

Everyone: *starts clapping hands*

Me: *giggles* That's better.

Tamaki: Hey wait weren't you going to invite a couple other guests onto the show as well?

Mori: Yeah

Hunny: Leash-Chan, weren't you going to invite some members of Ouran who weren't in the Host Club?

Me: Oh yeah! Thanks Hunny!! *grabs Hunny and pull him into tight embrace*

Hunny: *giggles*

Tamaki: Hey what about me! I was the one to remind you!

Me: Go hug a tree you hippie.

Tamaki: *goes off to sulk in emo corner*

Me: After the twins caught him and Haruhi together all blind folded *shiver* I don't think I could let him touch me*

Tamaki: I was only trying to help T.T

Hikaru and Kaoru: Sure…

Tamaki: *starts growing mushrooms*

Kyouya: Looks like mushroom soup is on the menu tonight

Everyone besides Haruhi: EWW!!

Me: okay enough screwing off you guys. I have something important I need to say.

Kaoru: Way to take charge, lesha!

Me: *blushes* Thanks Kao-Chan ^_^

Kyouya: Can we move on now?

Me: *glares* fine. As Hunny reminded me…

Tamaki: LESHA!

Me: *death glares* shut it!

Tamaki: Yes ma'am *shivers*

Me: As I was saying there are going to be some other members of Ouran coming on the show. *looks to Stage Door Right* COME ON OUT GUYS!

Everyone: *gasps as large group files out onto stage*

Me: Okay here's our group.

Nekozawa: Hello there I'm Nekozawa prince of darkness

Everyone: ahhh!

Me: Shut it guys *takes out flashlight* Behave Nekozawa!

Nekozawa: NO! *hides in dark closet*

Me: *rolls eyes*

Kasanoda: Sup? I'm Kasanoda.

Haruhi: Casanova sempai?

Hikaru: Isn't it…

Kaoru: Bossa Nova?

Me: Apparently not…

Ranka: Haruhi you're daddy's here!!

Haruhi: Dad?

Tamaki: But she's my daughter!

Me: Oh gosh *rolls eyes again*

Benio: Fair maiden thank you for inviting us on your show *takes my hand*

Hikaru: lesha, you didn't!

Kyouya: Looks like she did

Tamaki: Is that who I think it is?

Chizuru and Hinako: Fair maiden we give you our thanks *takes other available limbs

Everyone: THE ZUKA CLUB?!

Hunny: Why leash-Chan?

Me: Hey people may want the dirt on the Zuka Club. Also the dares coming in should be good. Also they scare Tamaki XD

Tamaki: lesha, you're so mean to me *sobs*

Me: I only do it because I love you sempai.

Hikaru and Kaoru: love?

Me: Don't worry guys I love you two even more. Tamaki's love is tough love. Your love is smexy love.

Kaoru: Wow.

Hikaru: Lesha is dirty *thinks perverted thoughts*

Me: *Sees perverted thought bubble and pops it* Get your mind out of the gutter, Hikaru!

Hikaru: Sorry…

Me: Alright so here is how things are going to go. Through reviews *points* you the viewers are going to submit awesome truth questions or any dares you wish to see. I'll respond by putting that dare or truth question into the next chapter of the story.

Kyouya: And we have to answer honestly?

Me: Yep. The truth questions you can't go lying about. You can even ask me truth questions…unless they're too personal.

Hikaru: Give us an example

Me: Okay as an example asking me where I live. I'll answer country/state ect. But no addresses and stuff like that.

Tamaki: But we already know where you live.

Me: *duck tapes Tamaki's mouth shut* Quiet you brainless blonde!

Ranka: That boy really doesn't know how to stay quiet.

Zuka Club: *Nods head in agreement*

Me: Okay so…

Renge: WAIT! *bursts through Stage Door Left* YOUR STAR HAS ARRIVED!

Mori: Oh goodie *lowers head*

Me: A little late now aren't we, Renge?

Renge: Hello! *points to head* This hair took an hour to make beautiful

Hikaru: *snickers* beautiful? Looks like a bird crapped on your head while on they way here.

Me: *trying to suppress laugh* Kyouya…can…you…sign us off? *bursts out laughing*

Kyouya: Fine *sighs* Review for Ouran Truth and Dares and your dares/questions will be put on the show.

Me: *rolling on floor laughing my ass off*

Tamaki: And remember fair maidens and gents the show can't go on without you!!

Me: HAHAHAHA XD

Mori: *rummaging through old trunk*

Hunny: You find it yet Takeshi?

Mori: This it? *holds up straight jacket*

Hunny: Yep ^_^

Me: Oh no *looks at Mori and takes off running* KEEP THE STORY ALIVE AND REVIEW!!

* * *

You heard us!! Review the story, submit questions and dares, and I'll produce another chapter!! Thanks guys!!


	2. Round 1

Me: *lets out long exasperated yawn*

Hikaru: What's a matter lesha? Long night?

Me: *yawns and glowers at Hikaru* What do you think?

Hikaru: *cowers behind Kaoru* Lesha's scary in the morning!

Me: Like you didn't already know that…

Hunny: Leash-Chan sounds like Kyo-Chan and me.

Mori: Yeah *nods head in agreement*

Me: *sniffs the air* HEY! WHO'S DRINKING HAZELNUT COFFEE?!?!

Renge: Me? *points to self* why?

Me: Cause I want it *makes puppy dog face*

Benio: *Yanks coffee out of Renge's hands* Here you are Maiden

Me: Thanks for the offer *sticks nose up in the air* but I will never ever drink off of her cup

Hikaru: *sticks finger into back of throat* Yuck!

Kaoru: Would you drink from our cup? *holding cup of hazelnut coffee*

Me: Yes! Gimme gimme!! *reaches desperately for cup*

Kaoru: *takes swig and then passes cup to Hikaru*

Hikaru: *takes a sip and then hand cup to me*

Me: CUTE!! *takes giant gulp of coffee*

Tamaki: Lesha, are you okay? *looks at reddened face*

Me: HOTT!!! Ouch! *pants and waves hands in air*

Kyouya: *splashes ice water at my burning mouth*

Me: *shivers* Thanks *teeth chattering*

Haruhi: She'll catch a cold if she doesn't put a sweater on

Chizuru and Hinako: Take our sweaters fair maiden! *hands me dark purple sweater*

Me: *shivers* Thanks!

Tamaki: Here let me help you with that *attempts to help me put my sweater on*

Hikaru and Kaoru: NO WAY TONO! *pushes Tamaki out of the way*

Me: *pops sweater on over head* Sorry guys I'm all good now ^_^

Hikaru and Kaoru: Damn it! *goes over to Tamaki's emo corner*

Me: Alright now that I'm in a better mood and I'm warm how about we start the show? *smiles*

Renge: About time *rolls eyes*

Me: *takes out squeaky hammer* What was that? *glares*

Renge: NOTHING!

Me: I thought so. *puts hammer away* Okay our first question is from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru!

Hikaru and Kaoru: We love her ^_^

Me: Yeah she's awesome! Okay so the question is for none other than our own Hikaru.

Hikaru: Bring it on!

Me: Alright Hikaru, do you love Kaoru more than anyone is the whole world?

Hikaru: OF COURSE! *hold Kaoru closely* He's my twin!! *looks at me* but lesha you come in a very close second!

Me: *Blushes bright crimson*

Hunny: leash-Chan?

Mori: *knocks on empty head*

Tamaki: SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!! *runs around in circles*

Kyouya: *splashes me with ice water*

Me: Hu? What? *looks at soaking wet form* WTF!!!

Kyouya: *slinks into dark corner*

Nekozawa: *pushes Kyouya* Is this what you're looking for?

Me: KYOUYA SEMPAI!! *grabs squeaky hammer* Enough with the water!!

Benio: *hands me another sweater*

Me: Thanks *puts on sweater* Okay let's move on. ILuvHikaruAndKaoru has another question for Tamaki.

Tamaki: *stops running in circles* YAY!!

Haruhi: *smacks for head from embarrassment*

Me: Okay ILuvHikaruAndKaoru wants to know if you love EVERYONE in the Host Club.

Tamaki: Everyone?

Me: Yes EVERYONE *rolls eyes*

Tamaki: Even those terrible and annoying little devils? *points at a scowling Hikaru and Kaoru*

Hikaru and Kaoru: HEY!

Me: YES TAMAKI YES! EVERYONE MEANS EVERYONE!!!

Tamaki: Okay then yes ^_^

Everyone: What?

Tamaki: I love everyone in the Host Club *giggles* We're one big messed up family

Hikaru and Kaoru: Even us Tono?

Tamaki: *sighs* Yes even you the perverted homo idiots

Hikaru: TONO!

Kaoru: And after all we've done…

Me: Drama kings *rolls eyes* Alright the next question is from Elena Hitachiin.

Kyouya: Who's it for?

Me: Believe it or not it's for you *reads questions and starts laughing hysterically*

Kyouya: What's is say? *tries to peak at paper*

Me: *moves paper away*

Hikaru and Kaoru: We want to see!!

Me: Okay the question is it true that your in love with Tamaki?

Kyouya: O.o

Everyone: WTF!

Me: *bursts into another bout of hysteria*

Kyouya: Do I really have to answer that *cringes*

Me: Yep ^_^

Kyouya: *glowers*

Tamaki: Let's hear it mommy! Are you in love with daddy or not?

Kyouya: *bolts towards Stage Door Left*

Me: Block the exit Mori!

Mori: *blocks exit*

Kyouya: *runs towards Stage Door Right*

Me: Block that one too Hunny!

Hunny: I'm on it *blocks other exit*

Kyouya: Damn it! *standing in the middle of the stage*

Me: Hey Kasanoda? *bats eyelashes* Can you pull that lever for me?

Kasanoda: You mean the one right here? *points to lever on wall*

Me: Yep that's the one ^_^

Kasanoda: *pulls lever*

Kyouya: *falls through trap door* ahhh!!

Everyone: *runs over to trap door*

Kyouya: LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BAKAS!!

Me: Not until you've answered the question!

Hikaru and Kaoru: *sticks out tongue and pulls on bottom eyelids*

Kyouya: FINE! I LOVE TAMAKI!! I LOVE HIM ALRIGHT?!?!

Everyone: *gasp*

Tamaki: *blushes* I knew it! Daddy loves you too, mommy!

Haruhi: *smacks forehead* idiots…

Me: Alright the next on is a dare for Hikaru.

Hikaru: Who's it from?

Me: Elena Hitachiin.

Hikaru: Okay what does she want?*scratches head*

Me: *gasps and squeals*

Kaoru: What is it lesha?

Me: SHE WANTS A SMEXY TWINCEST SCENE BETWEEN YOU AND KAORU!! *jumps for joy*

Haruhi: Oh brother…that act is so cheesy

Me: *takes out squeaky hammer* don't be a hater! You're just jealous that you don't have a twin to pull that off with!

Hikaru: *takes Kaoru into arms*

Kaoru: *looks up at Hikaru with glistening golden orbs*

Hikaru: Kaoru *slowly tilts Kaoru's chin upwards*

Kaoru: Hikaru…*blush starts to creep across bridge of nose and chin*

Hikaru: *slowly presses lips to his twins parted ones*

Kaoru: *moans softly as Hikaru's tongue darts inside his mouth*

Me: *lying on the floor dying of a brain aneurism* Too…kawaii 3

Hikaru: *separates from Kaoru and licks lips* mmm

Kaoru: What is it? *places forefinger at the corner of his lips*

Hikaru: Are you wearing strawberry lip balm?

Kaoru: It's lip gloss *winks at me*

Me: *faints from overload of sexiness*

Haruhi: SOMEBODY GET A STRECHER!!

Me: THAT WAS TOO KAWAII!!

Hikaru: I didn't know you were such a fan girl lesha.

Kaoru: Yeah!

Me: I'm no fan girl *blushes* Hikaru said he liked me back so the feelings are mutual.

Kyouya: *banging on trap door underneath feet*

Me: Okay moving on. *points* Nekozawa the next dare is for you from Elena Hitachiin

Nekozawa: I have a dare? *points to self*

Me: Yep ^_^ And apparently Pitou loves you

Everyone: *gasps* someone loves Nekozawa?

Nekozawa: I'm not that hated you know *glares*

Everyone: *backs away*

Me: Okay Nekozawa your dare is to go get a horrendous orange spray tan and flaunt it in one of Renge's bikinis

Nekozawa and Renge: WHAT?

Everyone else: hahahahaha XD

Hikaru: Oh yeah you're really loved Nekozawa *snickers*

Nekozawa: wahh!! *takes out creepy puppet* I curse you!

Me: *blocks Hikaru and takes out flashlight* INTO THAT CHANGING ROOM NOW!

Nekozawa: *cries and runs into changing room*

Me: Tamaki, go help the Prince change *points to dressing room*

Tamaki: but why? *shivers*

Me: BECAUSE I SAID SO! *takes out squeaky hammer*

Tamaki: Ahh!! I'm going!! *runs off to help Nekozawa*

Me: Moving on *sighs* The next dare is for Tamaki.

Hunny: Tama-Chan is still in the dressing room with Neko-kun.

Me: Mori?

Mori: Hu? *looks at me*

Me: Can you go drag the idiots out of the changing room?

Mori: Alright *goes into changing room*

Me: *points at Kasanoda* You go help too

Kasanoda: *grumbles while following after Mori*

Me: *tapping foot*

Tamaki: Come on Nekozawa! *pulling orange spray tanned arm*

Kasanoda: You just look like an orange *pushing from behind*

Mori: *picks up Nekozawa by bathing suit straps*

Everyone: O.O

Nekozawa: F my life *looks down at feet*

Me: He doesn't look to bad *rubs chin* he has a nice figure and his face is pretty dashing as well.

Hikaru and Kaoru: *snickers* that spray tan is horrendous XD

Renge: I'm going to have to throw that bikini out T.T

Me: Okay Sempai flaunt it!

Hikaru: *takes out camera*

Nekozawa: *poses sexy*

Kaoru: That's right Nekozawa spread those legs!

Nekozawa: *places hands on chest provocatively*

Mori: *covers Hunny's eyes*

Hunny: Takeshi I want to see!!

Nekozawa: *pouts*

Tamaki: Oh he's a star! *gets hearts in eyes*

Haruhi: *covers eyes*

Me: Okay Nekozawa you can go change now.

Nekozawa: *looks at self* I might keep this on

Everyone: O.O

Nekozawa: It makes me feel pretty ^_^

Everyone: O.o

Me: Okay…Tamaki the next dare is for you

Tamaki: Okay what's it say?

Me: *bursts out laughing again*

Tamaki: what?!

Me: Elena Hitachiin wants you to declare your undying love for Benio *gasping for breathe*

Tamaki and Benio: WHAT?!?!

Chizuru: But my lady…

Hinako: You can't accept this!!

Benio: To stay in my ladies company I must *stands stiff as a board*

Me: Get on with it Tamaki *pushes him towards Benio*

Tamaki: But…

Me: NO BUTTS!

Tamaki: *mutters something under breath* Benio…

Benio: Yes?

Tamaki: *cringes*

Benio: Yes?

Tamaki: I am totally and forever in love with you T.T

Benio: Well I'm not *turns away*

Tamaki: *silently praying* Oh…

Me: Man *wipes tear from eye*

Hunny: Why are you crying leash-Chan?

Me: Cause I'm dying of laughter *sputters*

Everyone: *glowers*

Me: Okay I have one last question before I sign us off

Tamaki: Who's it for?

Me: *points* you

Tamaki: Who from?

Me: One of my favorite co-workers on Ouran Dares The After Show! The one and only Penguin070594

Hikaru: WHAT!!

Me: Yep ^_^

Hikaru: *mumbles curse words under breath*

Mori: *punches Hikaru in the shoulder* Shut up

Hikaru: Ouch! *rubs arm*

Me: Tamaki Penguin070594 wants to know if you have any perverted thoughts about any of the Host Club members BESIDES Haruhi or Kyouya

Everyone: O.o

Tamaki: Well…I have someone in mind *blushes*

Me: So you are a pervert like I thought!

Tamaki: What can I say…I'm just a guy *goofy laugh*

Me: *shakes head and sighs* That's for sure…

Renge: So who is it Tamaki? *points to self and flips hair* Me?

Tamaki: As if *sticks tongue out* I guess it'd have to be Kaoru.

Everyone: O.O

Kaoru: *points to self* Me?!

Hikaru: I'm going to kill you!! *lunges at Tamaki*

Me: KASANODA!! *points at lunging Hikaru*

Kasanoda: *restrains Hikaru*

Me: So I guess that's it…

Ranka: WAIT!

Me: Yeah what is it Ranka?

Ranka: There's someone at the door for you *points to door*

Me: Well let them in!

Ranka: *opens door*

Everyone: *gasps as a flash of a person zips to my side*

RockerGirl0709: TSUIN-CHAN!! *glomps me*

Me: Tsuin-chan!! *hugs RockerGirl0709 tightly*

Ranka: Who…

Kasanoda: Is…

Zuka Club: That…?

Tamaki: That is the hell that fills the empty void in our lives

Hunny: Rocker-Chan! *glomps Tsuin-chan and me*

Hikaru and Kaoru: ROCKERGIRL0709!! *glomps Hunny, Tsuin-chan, and me*

RockerGirl0709: Tsuin-chan I heard that you had a Truth AND Dare show going on, and I thought you might need some help.

Me: Yeah!! *hugs* I'd love your help!!

RockerGirl0709: Yay!! ^_^ *hugs me*

Everyone: Oh no!!

Me: *takes out squeaky hammer*

RockerGirl0709: *glares*

Everyone else: *shuts up*

RockerGirl0709 and Me: *smack fists*

Me: So that's all the time we have!!

RockerGirl0709: Be sure to review on Ouran Truth And Dares so the more questions and dares can be submitted to the show

Everyone: THE SHOW CAN'T LIVE ON WITHOUT YOUR HELP!!

Kyouya: *banging on trap door*

Me: I can't help but think I've forgotten something...*rubs chin* Oh well!!

* * *

You heard us go review!! I need your dares and questions to update!! Also if you have time PLEASE go check out and review _**Ouran Dares and Ouran Dares The After Show!!**_ They are wicked awesome ^_^


	3. Round 2

I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!!

* * *

Me: *rubs eyes sleepily* THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD YOU GUYS!!

Tamaki: *cowers behind Haruhi* We had to wake you up lesha

Me: At 2:00am!! You guys are insane!! *looks to Kasanoda*

Kasanoda: what? *cocks an eyebrow*

Me: Pick me up now *points to feet* My feet hurt T.T

Kasanoda: *blushes and picks me up*

Me: Thanks ^_^ *glares at Tamaki* So why did you pull me out of bed?

Tamaki: I guess Kyouya is missing and we have to go and find him

Me: *reaches for squeaky hammer* YOU LOST KYOUYA!?!?

Benio: He's such an idiot…

Chizuru and Hinako: We agree completely!

Hunny: Do you think we'll find him Takeshi? *whimpers*

Mori: *pats head* yeah

Hikaru: KYOUYA!!

Kaoru: COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!

Tamaki: Stop hiding mommy!! Daddy really misses you!! *cries*

Haruhi: Sempai this game is dumb! Quit hiding and come on out!

Me: *takes out flashlight and shines in dark corner*

Nekozawa: AHH!! *curls up in fetal position*

Me: *rubs back of neck sheepishly* Sorry Sempai!

RockerGirl0709: *eating late night snack while sitting on stage*

Kaoru: RockerGirl is that you?

Me: Tsuin-chan what are you doing out here on the set?

RockerGirl0709: I thought I heard some loud noises coming from out here so I came to investigate.

Hunny: You're so brave Rocker-Chan!

RockerGirl0709: Yeah I know *grins*

Me: *points behind Tsuin-Chan* Is there any particular reason why Ranka is here?

Haruhi: Dad?

Ranka: *waves at Haruhi*

RockerGirl0709: I don't know *munches on cookie* I think he was lonely

Everyone: O.o

RockerGirl0709: So why is everyone out here on the set at 2:00am?

Me: Because the idiot *points at Tamaki* lost his wife

RockerGirl0709: XD you lost Kyouya?!

Tamaki: He ran off…I think

Everyone: *hears banging underneath RockerGirl*

Mori: Is that you? *points to RockerGirl*

RockerGirl0709: *points to self* You think I make that kind of sound?

Mori: *shrugs shoulders*

Me: Kasanoda, put me down a sec okay?

Kasanoda: *places me upright* What's the matter?

Me: Something is underneath my Tsuin-chan *growls*

RockerGirl0709: *shrieks and jumps into Kaoru's arms*

Kaoru: It's okay *pats RockerGirl's back*

Me: *Stalks towards what looks to be a trap door*

Hikaru: Lesha be careful!

Me: *pulls trap door open*

Everyone: WATCH OUT!!

Me: *falls into pit*

Kasanoda: LESHA!! *races over to trap door*

Me: *rubs butt and screams* GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!

RockerGirl0709: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO TSUIN-CHAN?!?

Hikaru: Lesha, are you alright?!

Me: It's nasty down here!! *cries* And I found Kyouya

Tamaki: You found mommy?! How wonderful!! *clasps hands together*

Me: *cringes* But Renge has him all tied up!

Hunny: What should we do, Leash-Chan?

Me: *taps chin* Grab me the question/dares list and a hot cup of French Vanilla coffee!

Mori: *returns with things needed*

Me: YES! The first dare of the day is for me ^_^

Hikaru: Who's it from?

Everyone: *hears large crashing noise and looks at Stage Door Right*

Penguin070594: ME!

Me: Mitsugo Onii-chan help me!!

Hikaru: Whodawada?!

Penguin070594: *glomps Mori* I missed you Takeshi!!

Mori: *hugs back*

Me: Pen! *cries at scene playing before eyes* HELP ME!!

Penguin070594: *still hugging Takeshi* What was that lesha?

Me: SAVE ME!! T.T

Penguin070594: *laughs* oh yeah right *walks open trap door area*

Mori: *follows Penguin070594*

Penguin070594: How'd you get down there *laughs*

Me: Very funny *scowls* I feel looking for dumb ass after the idiot woke me up

Penguin070594: Kyouya and Tamaki?

Me: No shit Sherlock *roles eyes* now help me out of here before I throw up

Penguin070594: Okey dokey don't get your thong in a knot *looks to Mori* Give me a hand Takeshi?

Mori: *nods head* Sure *wraps hands around Pen's waist*

Penguin070594: *blushes* Grab on Imouto-chan! *offers me hand*

Me: *takes Pen's hand*

Mori: *pulls both me and Pen back up*

Me: *topples Hikaru who is standing nearby*

Hikaru: Ouch *rubs head* Oh hey lesha *blushes*

Me: *flushes crimson* OH! *turns even darker shade of red* Sorry Hikaru!!

Hikaru: *tinged pink* It's okay

Penguin070594: Okay lovers can we move on *rolls eyes*

Hikaru: Shut Up!

Penguin070594: *growls*

Hikaru and Penguin070594: *about to go into gladiator battle*

Me: HEY CUT THE SHIT!! *gets off of Hikaru*

Hikaru: *bolts to feet*

Penguin070594: *gets into warrior stance*

Me: *looks at Mori pleadingly* Help me Mori! Control your man!! *points to Pen*

Mori: *Pulls Penguin070594 back by underarms*

Me: *grabs Hikaru's waist pulling him backwards*

RockerGirl0709: HEY! *takes out squeaky hammer* THAT'S ENOUGH!!

Penguin070594 and Hikaru: O.O

Me: Thanks Tsuin-chan ^_^

RockerGirl0709: *blushes* Sure thing Tsuin-chan ^_^

Me: Alright *looks down into trap door space* I have the first dare here.

Hikaru: And you said it was from HIM right? *points at Mitsugo Onii-chan*

Me: Yep! It says I have to pour the hot French Vanilla coffee Hunny and Mori just got me on Renge's head.

Hikaru and Kaoru: XD This is going to be so awesome!!

Me: Well here goes everything *pours coffee on Renge*

Renge: AHHHH!!! *runs around in circles*

Everyone: *bursting out into laughter*

Me: Someone…pull…Kyouya…out! *gasping from lack of oxygen*

Penguin070594: *rolling around on ground gripping sides*

RockerGirl0709: *doubled over from fit of hysteria*

Me: Okay *gets serious all of a sudden* I have other dares and questions I need to give out so let's get going shall we?

Haruhi: Yeah *yawns* I want to go to bed

Me: Me too =_=' Okay so the next dare from Penguin070594 is for the Zuka Club!

Zuka Club: Maiden we have a dare? *Points to themselves*

Me: That is unless you're too chicken *shrugs shoulders*

Benio: *takes my hand* For you we'll do anything! Name your dare!

Me: *rubs back of neck sheepishly* Okay…well you have to listen to Tamaki's day

Chizuru and Hinako: THAT IDIOT!? *points to absent minded blonde swooning over the now saved Kyouya*

Tamaki: Who? What? What happened? *cocks head curiously*

Haruhi: *smacks forehead*

RockerGirl0709: Could have had a V8 XD

Benio: Yes ladies we must! *pulls girls over to Tamaki*

Tamaki: *looks at Zuka Club and shivers* What did I do?

Benio: Tell us about your day…

Tamaki: Is that all ^_^ Well…*begins rambling about the random and spontaneously pointless things he's done*

Chizuru and Hinako: MAKE IT STOP!! *covers ears*

Tamaki: *still rambling*

Me: *wipes tears from eyes* Oh I love this show! *serious again* Okay we have a question for Kyouya from my Onii-chan!

Kyouya: Alright what is it?

Penguin070594: Kyouya, would you make out with Renge granted it double your wealth and fame?

Kyouya: *rubs chin* I'll admit I am greedy for money *looks at Renge and wretches* But I'd never belittle myself by kissing that garbage

Everyone: O.O *gasps*

RockerGirl0709: I guess Kyouya Sempai isn't as shallow as we had thought him to be

Hikaru and Kaoru: WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU KYOUYA!!

Renge: *sobbing hysterically from burns and Kyouya's response*

Me: Okay Tsuin-chan you read this next one! *passes her files*

RockerGirl0709: Yay I'm important *smiles* Okay it's a truth question for Haruhi from Pen ^_^

Haruhi: Oh god…

RockerGirl0709: if you were trapped on a desert island which one of the hosts would you eat first, and who would you screw first?

Haruhi: Given the situation, as disgusting as this question is, I would probably eat Tamaki first since he really is the most brainless and defenseless idiot

Tamaki: You'd eat your father! *goes into fits of hysteria*

Ranka: I'M HER DADDY!!

Haruhi: And I would probably screw Kyouya first since he's smart and would help me off the island after giving him the "payment he needed"

Hikaru: So much for not being shallow…

Me: Okay the next dare is for Ranka from Psychopathic Rampage

Ranka: What do I have to do?

Me: You have to beat Tamaki up for every stupid thing he's ever done ^_^

Tamaki: O.O *runs away screaming like a little girl*

Me: BOYS! *snaps fingers* Block all the exits!

All guys: *stand in front of exits*

Ranka: This is going to take a while I hope you know…

Penguin070594: Yeah…I thin she figured that

Kyouya: He is the biggest idiot we know

Me: Okay take it away, Ranka!

Ranka: *begins to pummel Tamaki*

Tamaki: T.T SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!

Kaoru: Should we…

Hikaru: Help him?

Me: Oh guys you can't help him out even if he begs…sorry

Hikaru and Kaoru: Why not?

Me: Because of a little dare given to me by ILuvHikaruAndKaoru. Her dare is to have you two ignore Tono until the end of the show.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Oh…

Hunny: Poor Tama-Chan

Mori: Yeah…*secretly laughing inside*

RockerGirl0709: Hey lesha!

Me: Yeah what is it?

RockerGirl0709: *points to dare* I have a killer dare for Renge *snickers*

Me: Okay read it ^_^

RockerGirl0709: Okay Fuzzy Wolf dares Renge to wear a dreaded looking wig and the ugliest cross-dressing outfit Hikaru and Kaoru can come up with

Hikaru and Kaoru: *look to Renge with evilly*

Me: *snaps fingers* You know what to do boys *grins*

Hikaru and Kaoru: You got it boss *whisk Renge off to dressing room*

Renge: AHH!! *screams and tries to escape*

Hikaru: Stay still!

Kaoru: Chill we'll make you look…

Hikaru: Horrendously beautiful

Kaoru: Yeah that's what I'm looking for

Renge: T.T

Me: Okay while Renge is getting fitted Mori has a question here from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru.

Mori: Okay…

Me: She wants to know if you are planning on staying and protecting Hunny for the rest of your life?

Mori: *looks at Hunny* Well… *looks at Penguin070594* I love Hunny dearly so I will stay by his side and protect him but *wraps arms around Penguin070594* Hunny needs to treat Pen-Chan with kindness. And Pen-Chan will have to agree to stay by my side

Penguin070594: *gets all teary eyed* OF COURSE I'LL STAY WITH YOU TAKESHI!! *kiss Mori passionately* I love you!

RockerGirl0709 and Me: *hold onto one another* THAT SO BEAUTIFUL! *sniffles*

Kyouya: *rolls eyes* That's pathetic…

Me: *takes off shoe and chucks it at Kyouya's head* SHUT UP! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW LOVE IT SMACKED YOU RIGHT IN THE KISSER!

Everyone: Yeah!

Kyouya: *rubs head and is silent*

Me: Okay I have another question here for Haruhi

Haruhi: Oh joy! *said sarcastically*

Me: It's from a very good friend of mine! HEY KAZU!!

RockerGirl0709: What's the question ask Tsuin-chan?

Me: It asks who would you take with you onto a deserted island BESIDES Hunny

Hunny: Why not me? *whimpers*

Me: Cause you're cute and Haruhi would probably try and eat you if not Tamaki :P

Hunny: *shivers*

Haruhi: I'd take Mori Sempai

Penguin070594: *stops making out with Mori for a brief moment* What was that? O.o

Haruhi: *gasps* I meant Kyouya Sempai *rubs back of neck sheepishly* I messed up my wording.

Penguin070594: That's what I though you said *growls and then returns back to make out session with Mori*

Nekozawa: Hey lesha? *appears from the shadows* Did I get a request today?

Me: Actually Nekozawa Sempai you did *glances at paper* It's from Psychopathic Rampage.

Nekozawa: That name sounds dreadful *laughs darkly* I like it!

Everyone: o.O

Me: Okay…it wants you to confess who you love in the Host Club

Nekozawa: *blushes and turns to run*

Me: *grabs him by hood* No way Nekozawa spill it!

Nekozawa: *whispers* I like Hikaru alright?!

Everyone: HIKARU!

Hikaru: *peaks head out of dressing room* What?!

Me: Nothing *eyes dart back and forth*

Hikaru: Whatever *pops back inside*

Nekozawa: *disappears*

Me: I'm going to kill him…

RockerGirl0709: While Tsuin-chan has her melt down we have a dare here for Haruhi from Psychopathic Rampage

Haruhi: Another dare? *moans*

RockerGirl0709: Yep ^_^

Haruhi: What is it now?

RockerGirl0709: You have to go up to your father and tell him you think of him more as a father than you do Tamaki.

Haruhi: Easy *walks over to Ranka*

Ranka: *stops pummeling Tamaki* Oh hi Haruhi darling!

Tamaki: Haruhi, have you come to save your daddy?

Haruhi: Daddy, I think of you as more of a father than Tamaki. *rolls eyes* Tamaki, stop pretending to be my daddy

Ranka: Oh Haruhi! *glomps Haruhi*

Tamaki: *takes chance to escape*

Ranka: Where did that idiot go?

Tamaki: *cries in emo corner*

Me: *rolls eyes* Okay Kasanoda we have a dare for you as well from Psychopathic Rampage.

Kasanoda: Sure it's for me?

Me: Positive ^_^ He dares you to get all the hosts to say your name right

Kasanoda: Finally! This is my chance to make things right! *yips for joy and starts going around*

RockerGirl0709: Oh no *moans*

Me: What's a matter Tsuin-chan!? *checks head for fever*

RockerGirl0709: I have that stupid Say My Name song stuck in my head now!!

Me: *groans* Man now I have it stuck in there too *smacks head with squeaky hammer*

Hikaru and Kaoru: *pop out of dressing room* PRESENTING RENGO!

Renge: T.T

Everyone: *points at comb over hobo pimp looking Renge*

RockerGirl0709: *laughing hysterically* You should keep that look Rengo!

Looks good on you.

Penguin070594: *stops kissing Mori because sight is too funny* XD

Me: *wipes tears away again* Okay…breathe lesha breathe…the next dare is for Kaoru from KazuKarin

Kaoru: Okay! What's it say?

Me: *gets wide-eyed and open mouthed* You have to give me a strip tease O.O

Kaoru, Hikaru, and RockerGirl0709: WHAT?!

Me: *points at paper* says so right here…

RockerGirl0709: T.T

Hikaru: T.T

Kaoru: Okay lesha let's get going then *pulls over chair and pushes me into it*

Me: Kaoru… *gasps as he slowly takes off blue jacket*

Kaoru: *unbuttons jacket and then moves to under shirt*

Me: *gasping for breathe cause Kaoru is so sexy*

Kaoru: *takes shirt and uses it to pull my to him*

Me: Kaoru…*whispers gently as he rocks with me*

RockerGirl0709 and Hikaru: *looking on enviously*

Kaoru: *pulling down suit pants*

Me: *faints*

Kaoru: Okay I think I'm done now…*pulls pants back on and carries me over to couch* Rocker-Chan, take over for lesha.

RockerGirl0709: *sniffles* Okay…Kyouya this dare is for you from Fuzzy Wolf.

Kyouya: *glances over at Renge* Am I going to die?

RockerGirl0709: Who knows with this dare *shrugs shoulders* Says here that you need to remove your glasses and spin 7x's with your hands behind your back and head resting on the end of a baseball bat.

Kyouya: O.O

RockerGirl0709: Can someone get me a bat?!

Kasanoda: *hands Rocker Girl a bat*

Rockergirl0709: Thanks ^_^ Okay Kyouya get spinning!!

Kyouya: *starts to spin*

Rockergirl0709: Tamaki stand at the end of the stage

Tamaki: Is this part of the dare?

Rockergirl0709: Yeah so hurry up!

Tamaki: *runs to the other end of the stage*

Kyouya: *done spinning* I can't see anything!

RockerGirl0709: That's the whole point dummy!!

Kyouya: I'm…going …to…puke *moans*

RockerGirl0709: Later…right now you have to find Tamaki

Kyouya: *walks around the stage until he falls off* CRASH!!

Me: Woah, what's going on! *wakes up from fainting spell*

Kaoru: You fainted but we took care of you *pats my head*

Me: *blushes* What was that loud crashing sound?

Kaoru: Kyouya *snickers* He fell off the stage

Me: Oh that dare XD *taps chin* Speaking of dares Hikaru there is one for you here from KazuKarin

Hikaru: *grumbles* The one who made Kaoru make out with MY girl…

Me: Excuse me?

Hikaru: Nothing! *blushes* What's it say?

Me: You have to eat a jar of cookie and then make out with Tono

Hikaru and Tamaki: WHAT!?!

Me: Right here *points to dare*

Hikaru: Fuck me hard!

Kaoru: Later Hikaru *smirks*

Me: *passes Hikaru jar of cookies* Shove it Hikaru!

Hikaru: *busy eating cookies*

Me: Okay there's a question here for Kaoru, since Hikaru is busy, from Fuzzy Wolf.

Kaoru: Alright, what's the question?

Me: Fuzzy Wolf wants to know if Hikaru is really the seme and if you are really the uke. Also do you switch roles?

Kaoru: We are always switching it up ^_^ Hikaru has seme like traits and I have uke like traits, but the two of us are never just one. If Hikaru had his way all the time there wouldn't be such fabulous Twincest now would there? Also who do you think comes up with these schemes? Hikaru by himself now way!!

RockerGirl0709 and Me: E!!!! *shriek and hug one another* YOU ARE SO SMEXY KAORU!!

Hikaru: *swallows last bit of cookies* What about me?

Me: *kisses Hikaru's cheek* Yeah you're smexy too ^_^

Hikaru: *blushes*

Me: Okay Tamaki, it's time for you to kiss Hikaru

Tamaki: But I don't want too T.T

Me: You can kiss Kyouya later *pushes Tamaki towards Hikaru*

Hikaru: *prays to Kami* Help me not to choke on his tongue

Me: *whispers in Tamaki's ear* Just pretend he's Kaoru

Tamaki: Good idea *grins*

Hikaru: What's a good ide…*is cut off by Tamaki*

Tamaki: *slips tongue into Tamaki's mouth*

Hikaru: *surprised but kisses back*

Tamaki: *starts tongue war*

Hikaru: *battling for dominance*

Everyone: O.O

Hikaru and Tamaki: *break away gasping*

Tamaki: Touché Mon Amie

Hikaru: *gasping* whatever that means…

Me: Alright I have two dares left…

Everyone: Who're they for?

Me: The first one is for me and Tamaki *grimaces* from Scout357

Penguin070594: You don't look too happy imouto-chan

Me: That's because I'm not…

RockerGirl0709: What is it Tsuin-chan?

Me: I have to dress up like a ballerina with Tamaki and put on a play.

Penguin070594 and RockerGirl0709: *start laughing hysterically*

Me and Tamaki: Thanks *sighs*

Hikaru: Lesha, let me help you with your tutu ^_^

Kaoru: I'll help Tono!

Tamaki and Me: I don't know….

Hikaru and Kaoru: *push us into dressing room*

Everyone: Waits…

Me: *appears in violet frilly ballerina suit*

Everyone: *gasps*

Renge: You actually look like a girl lesha!

Me: *glowers* That's because I am one dumb ass!

Tamaki: *appears in spandex tights*

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Me: Ready Tamaki?

Tamaki: As I'll ever be…

Tamaki and I dance around stage performing playas and different bows. It's an epic tale of love and turmoil between a mentally challenged boy who wishes to be a dancer, and a girl who has a passion for dancing. The girl teaches the mentally challenged boy to dance and the two go onto become huge on Broadway.

Tamaki and I: *take bows*

Everyone: T.T THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!!

Tamaki: And I only tripped 27 times

Haruhi: Idiot…

Me: *strips down into underwear and bra*

Everyone: O.O

Me: I am NOT going to wear that fucking tutu any longer *crosses arms and folds them across chest*

Benio: *wolf whistles*

Me: *blush* I'm straight but seriously…

Hikaru: *Smacks ass*

Me: *blush* HIKARU! *smacks him with squeaky hammer*

Hikaru: Sorry…

Me: Alright the last dare is for me from KazuKarin and I have to dance like a drunk.

Everyone: XD

Me: *puts on lampshade and starts twirling*

RockerGirl0709: Since Tsuin-chan is a little tipsy right now I'll be signing us off.

Penguin070594: With my help of course!!

RockerGirl0709: Please send us your dares and questions without them we can't move on!!

Penguin070594: SO PLEASE REVIEW!!

Me: *slurs words* Yeah *hiccup* what she said

Penguin070594: I'm a guy!

Me: *hiccup* Sorry!

RockerGirl0709: This is RockerGirl0709 and company signing off for Tsuin-chan on Ouran Truth And Dares!!

Everyone: See you next time :D

* * *

I spent at least 2 hours if not more writing this chapter so I had better see some reviews!! Thanks a ton guys you're the ones who make this possible ^^


	4. Round 3

Me: *feels someone nudging shoulder*

Me: *yawns* Is it time to do the show already? *looks up and sees dark cloaked person looking down at me* AHH!!

RockerGirl0709: *runs into my dressing room* TSUIN-CHAN!

Hikaru and Kasanoda: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! *follows in after Tsuin-chan*

Kaoru: Lesha!? *stands beside Hikaru*

Me: *points at creepy hooded figure* WHAT IS THAT DOING IN MY ROOM!

Kasanoda: *tackles figure to the ground*

Hikaru: *pulls back hood* WTF!?

Kyouya: *yawns* Well…good morning to you too, Hikaru!

Everyone in dressing room: KYOUYA-SEMPAI!?

Me: Kyouya sempai what are you doing here in my dressing room?

RockerGirl0709: And why do you look like Nekozawa? *cocks head*

Kyouya: *shrugs shoulders* I bought a new bathrobe *looks at me* and as for lesha…well lets just say my "fun" was ruined when you all woke up.

Everyone: O.O

Me: RAPE!! *shivers and hides under covers*

RockerGirl0709: *glares furiously at Kyouya* I hope you die!

Kasanoda: *still holding Kyouya and now glaring*

Hikaru: Keep him still!

Kyouya: Wha… *lights are punched out by Hikaru*

Hikaru: Dirty good for nothing bastard!

Kaoru and RockerGirl0709: *comforting me*

Hunny and Mori: *walk into room and see me sobbing along with Kyouya knocked out*

Hunny: What happened here!?

Mori: *looks at Kyouya* Yeah…

Hikaru: Kyouya that slime bag!

Kaoru: *sighs* He…had fun with lesha

Hunny: Fun? *cocks head*

Mori: *covers Hunny's ears*

Hikaru: SEX!

Mori: *uncovers ears*

Hunny: *walks over to lesha* Are you going to be okay?

Me: *looks up from Kaoru's chest and sniffles* Yeah…

RockerGirl0709: Hey lesha there's a dare here for Kyouya if you're interested…*waves paper in my face*

Me: *smells sweet revenge* GIVE ME THAT!

Kaoru: She recovered quickly…

Me: Kasanoda, get Kyouya up off the ground! *points to heaped up pile of bruised host

Kasanoda: *picks up Kyouya*

Me: Now thanks to a lovely dare sent to us by my dear and favorite Onii-chan Penguin070594 that slime bag has to eat fast food for 15 hours!

Kyouya: O.O NO!!

Hikaru: Oh yeah!

Me: Well see ya later Kyouya *waves bye* Kasanoda is off to go and drive you to McDonalds.

Kyouya: MY BEAUTIFUL FIGURE!! NO!! *wails as Kasanoda drags him out of the room*

RockerGirl0709: How you feeling Tsuin-chan?

Me: Much better actually ^_^ *shoos everyone out of dressing room* Give me five minutes to get ready and I'll meet you on the set *slams door shut*

Hikaru: *wails* but I wanted to watch!!

Me: *squeaks the squeaky hammer*

Hikaru: O.o

Kaoru: *pulls Hikaru away by his ear*

Hikaru: ow,ow,ow!

_5 Minutes Later_

Me: Okay Tsuin-chan who's next?

RockerGirl0709: How about my dare?

Me: Your dare?

RockerGirl0709: Yeah one for me from me

Me: *cocks an eyebrown and rubs chin* Sure ^_^ Let's give it a go!

RockerGirl0709: Okay, I have to kiss Kaoru…but Hikaru cannot get jealous

Me: *rolls eyes* Like that will happen

Hikaru: *mumbles under breath*

Kaoru: Alright let's get started *pulls RockerGirl0709 into tight embrace*

RockerGirl0709: *blushes bright crimson*

Kaoru: *gently tilts chin upwards*

RockerGirl0709: *stares up into golden eyes*

Kaoru: *draws supple kiss from Rocker's lips*

RockerGirl0709: *sighs softly*

Hikaru: *clenching fists but staying silent*

Me: *starring on in surprise*

Kaoru: *breaks off the kiss*

Hikaru: *lets out exasperated sigh*

Me: *pats Hikaru's shoulders* You did good *shoves him towards Kaoru* And to make up that little bit of torture I have a dare for both you and Kaoru

Kaoru: *now holding Hikaru* Who's it from, lesha?

Me: It's from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru

Hikaru: *smiles* She supports Twincest!

Me and RockerGirl0709: HEY! SO DO WE!

Kaoru: Sorry ladies…

Hikaru: Shhh! Shut up and read the dare

Me: *flicks Hikaru's forehead*

Hikaru: Ouch! *whines to Kaoru*

Me: Alright the dare says that you and Kaoru have to hold each other for five minutes straight

Hikaru and Kaoru: Piece of cake!

Hikaru: *wraps arms around Kaoru's waist*

Kaoru: *drapes arms around Hikaru's neck*

Hikaru: *nuzzles Kaoru*

Kaoru: *blushes bright pink*

Me and RockerGirl0709: E!!! *squeal for joy*

Haruhi: *smacks forehead* Dumb fan girls

RockerGirl0709: *glowers*

Me: *sticks tongue out at Haruhi* Just for that Haru-chan I have a dare for you from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru!

RockerGirl0709: And be thankful that she's not here right now *glances at the twins* She's a fan girl like us *sneers*

Me: Okay Haruhi! You have to express your undying love to *drum rolls* TAMAKI SEMPAI!!

RockerGirl0709: Like we couldn't see that coming…*rolls eyes*

Ranka: NO! *grabs Haruhi and hides her behind his back*

Tamaki: *looks confused* Is there some sort of dare going on?

Kaoru and Hikaru: Tono really is clueless isn't he? *still hugging*

Hunny: *nods head in agreement*

Mori: *smacks forehead with palm of hand*

Haruhi: *from behind father* Tamaki Sempai

Tamaki: Yes darling? *bats eyelashes*

Haruhi: *inhales sharply* I am most certainly and undoubtly forever in love with you!

Tamaki: HARUHI! *drags Haruhi away from Ranka* I KNEW YOU'D CHOOSE ME XD

Haruhi: *rolls eyes* It was a dare sempai…

Tamaki: what…you said…no!! *runs away crying*

Me: *shakes head* idiots…

RockerGirl0709: TAMAKI COME BACK YOU HAVE A DARE TO DO WITH RANKA!

Tamaki: *turns around slowly* What did you say?

Ranka: What dare? *glowers*

RockerGirl0709: *hides behind me* It's from Penguin070594! Don't hurt me T.T

Me: *Shields RockerGirl0709* Okay Tsuin-chan go ahead

RockerGirl0709: Ranka your dare is to kiss Tamaki *shivers*

Ranka: *regurgitates in mouth*

Tamaki: *puckers up*

Ranka: When I get my hands on that Penguin…

Me: NO TOUCHY MY ONII-SAN! *throws shoes at Ranka*

Ranka: *rubs head* Ouch!

RockerGirl0709: Pucker up fishy lips!

Ranka: Shut it…*puckers up*

Tamaki: *moves towards Ranka slowly*

Ranka: *presses lips to Tamaki's puckered ones*

Tamaki and Ranka: *pull back quickly and disgusted* GACK!

Everyone: O.o

Me: *stares ahead blankly* scared for life…

RockerGirl0709: Good thing I used your back as a shield Tsuin-chan

Me: Alright…moving on the next dare is for…

RockerGirl0709: Hu? *hears knock on the door*

Me: Kasanoda can you…*remembers Kasanoda is with Kyouya*

Hikaru: Lesha? *lets go of Kaoru finally*

Me: T.T I miss Kasanoda!

Hikaru: *growls because of uprising jealousy*

RockerGirl0709: *turns to Mori* You want to get the door?

Mori: Sure…*walks over to door and opens it*

Penguin070594: *glomps Mori* TAKASHI!!

Hikaru: PENGUIN!! *growls* Lesha, you invited that jerk back on the show?!

Me: *wacks Hikaru with newspaper* I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO!! I'M THE HOST!!

Hikaru: *runs over to emo corner* Push over Tono *sobs*

Me: Pen, you're early! I wasn't going to announce the change until the near end of the show

Everyone: What change?

Me: Penguin070594 is going to be a co-host on the show!

Hikaru: FUCK ME HARD WITH A WOODEN SPOON

Kaoru: Gladly *snickers*

Hikaru: Shut up…

Me: So why so early Pen-kun?

Penguin070594: There are three reasons for me showing up early. One, I wanted to see Takashi *kisses Mori's cheek*

Mori: *blush*

Penguin070594: Two, I heard what Kyouya did to you this morning. And three, I needed to see this next dare dealing with the Zuka Club XD

Zuka Club: O.O what do you mean next dare?

Penguin070594: HollyHogwartsRoar has a dare for you three and then there is one from me. Which one do you want first?

Benio: We'll take the maidens *girls behind nod heads in agreement*

Penguin070594: Sexist much?

Me: *rolls eyes* Okay girls, HollyHogwartsRoar wants the three of you to swim in a pool naked.

Benio: LADIES! *girls strip down nude*

Mori: *covers Hunny and Penguin's eyes*

Hunny: Takashi! *grumbles*

Penguin070594: Why'd you cover my eyes?

Mori: Because the only one nude you need to see is me

Everyone: O.O

Me: Alright Zuka Club here's the catch…the pool is filled with sharks

Zuka Club: SHARKS! *tries to run*

Me: MORI! HUNNY!

Hunny and Mori: *cover the stage exits*

Me: *hears car pulling up* YAY! KASANODA IS BACK!!

Kyouya: *sees naked Zuka Club members* WTF IS GOING ON!?

RockerGirl0709: It's not a strip tease it's a dare, Kyouya. So stop getting so hard.

Kyouya: Hu? *looks down and covers up growing bulge*

Tamaki: *takes Kyouya's hand* Come on Kyouya the bathroom is this way *leads Kyouya off the stage*

Me: *glomps Kasanoda*

Kasanoda: *looking surprised* Hi?

Me: *sighs* it was terrible not having you around! *smiles* You and Hikaru are my favorite people ^_^

Everyone: HEY!

Me: Oh take a chill pill *waves hand at them*

Kasanoda: *blushes*

Me: So…can you get me a pool full of sharks?

Kasanoda: There's one in the backroom *looks at Mori* Can you help me?

Mori: *nods* Pen and Hunny, turn around

Penguin070594: You got it *turns Hunny around*

Hunny: *grumbles*

Me: While we wait for Mori and Kasanoda to return with the sharks, I have a question here from Penguin070594 for Hunny.

Hunny: *glances at Penguin* What do you want to know?

Penguin070594: What's your favorite fruit and vegetable?

Hunny: My favorite fruit is that strawberry shaped candy *drools*

Penguin070594: But that's not a…

Hunny: And my favorite vegetable is a carrot because you can make it into carrot cake *drools huge stream*

Penguin070594: *hands Hunny a napkin* Almost sorry I asked

RockerGirl0709: Penguin-kun also wants to know if Ranka had to choose would he kiss Kyouya or Hikaru?

Ranka: Hikaru *said bluntly*

Everyone: O.O

Me: Why Hikaru? *growls annoyed*

Hikaru: Yeah! Why me?

Ranka: Because Kyouya tried to rape my little girl T.T

Me: *has flashback from this morning and curls up into fetal position*

Hikaru: *comforts me*

RockerGirl0709: While Tsuin-chan recovers we have a dare for Tamaki from Scout357. She wants Tamaki to dress up like a big chicken and dance the chicken song.

Tamaki: Oh boy…

Penguin070594: *tosses Tamaki a chicken suit* Get going Kentucky Fried

Tamaki: =_=' *slips into chicken suit* Kyouya does this make me look fat?

Kyouya: I plead the fifth…

Tamaki: Say what now? *cocks head*

Kyouya: *takes out frying pan and hits Tamaki on the head* You're hopeless

Haruhi: Yeah no shit Sherlock

Kaoru: *takes out radio* Okay Tono let's see you dance

Tamaki: *begins dancing like a "special" chicken as song begins to play*

Everyone: XD

Hikaru: Tono, you're an idiot haha

Penguin070594: I wouldn't be laughing too hard Hikaru

Hikaru: Why the hell not?

Penguin070594: Because Scout375 wants to see you in a turkey suit

RockerGirl0709: *laughs ass off*

Me: *tosses Hikaru turkey suit* Get flapping those feather turkey boy

Hikaru: *mutters under breath and puts on turkey suit*

Everyone: XD

Hikaru: Shut up *makes feathered fist*

Me: I can't take you seriously while you're wearing that *laughs hysterically*

Penguin070594: No one can XD

Mori and Kasanoda: *appears with shark infested pool*

Zuka Club: O.o

Me: Okay ladies get in the pool *points to water with fins floating on the surface*

Chizuru and Hinako: T.T

Benio: be strong lilies *does swan dive into water*

Chizuru and Hinako: * do cannon ball in after Benio*

Sharks: *snapping jaws*

Zuka Club: *screaming*

Tamaki: *laughing his ass off*

Me: *calling medics just incase*

Zuka club: *jumping out of pool wailing*

RockerGirl0709: *on floor holding sides*

Me: *rolling eyes* You did good. And as a prize Penguin0709 dares the three of you to lick chocolate off Haruhi

Haruhi: O.O

Benio: *takes Penguin070594's hand* Although you are a male you have given us the greatest dare of all time…besides licking chocolate off lesha of course.

Me: O.o Alright…

Penguin070594: *laughing hysterically* Here's the chocolate syrup XD

Haruhi: *tries to run away but is tackled*

Benio: LADIES BEGIN THE ASSULT!

Chizuru and Hinako: *pour syrup all over Haruhi*

Benio: START LICKING!

Chizuru and Hinako: *start licking chocolate off Haruhi*

Haruhi: T.T

Ranka and Tamaki: *pass out*

Me: *laughs* This is great

RockerGirl0709: This is disturbing *cringes*

Me: *About to say something but hears knock on the door*

Kasanoda: You want me to get that?

Me: Pwease *bats eyelashes*

Kasanoda: *walks over to door and opens it*

Elena Hitachiin: LESHA!

Me: Oh hey there Elena Hitachiin! Glad to see you dropped by!

Elena Hitachiin: *looks around* Where's Neko-kun?

Everyone: Who? *look confused*

Elena Hitachiin: *sighs* Nekozawa sempai

Everyone: Oh…

Elena Hitachiin: *rolls eyes*

Me: He's in that dark corner over there I think…

Elena Hitachiin: *smiles* Thanks! *walks over to dark corner*

Nekozawa: *peaks head around corner*

Elena Hitachiin: *grabs Nekozawa by shirt collar*

Nekozawa: *cries*

Elena Hitachiin: Neko-kun how could you! *smacks Nekozawa across face*

Everyone: *gasps*

Nekozawa: I didn't mean it T.T

RockerGirl0709: What did Nekozawa sempai do?

Penguin070594: *shrugs shoulders* How should I know?

Elena Hitachiin: HOW COULD YOU GO AND SAY YOU LOVE HIKARU WHEN PITOU SAID SHE LOVES YOU?!?!

Nekozawa: *meep*

Hikaru: O.o What did Nekozawa sempai say about me?

Kaoru: That he's in love with you…

Hikaru: *passes out*

Me: Hey I have a dare here that might relieve your stress considering it is from you.

Elena Hitachiin: *grins evily* Do elaborate, lesha.

Me: It says that wearing the horrible costume made for Haruhi while in that play put on by the Zuka Club…

Zuka Club: *stops licking Haruhi* HEY!

Me: Nekozawa sempai has to go sit in a brightly light room

Nekozawa: T.T I'm sorry!!

Elena Hitachiin: *grabs Nekozawa by his ear and drags him off into brightly lit room to go change*

Nekozawa: *screams bloody murder*

Hunny: Poor Neko-chan.

RockerGirl0709: Hey lesha there is a dare here for me, you, and Pen. It's from KazuKarin!

Me: What's it say Tsuin-chan?

RockerGirl0709: First we have to pick a host of our choice *grins* DIBS ON KAORU!

Penguin070594: *grabs a hold of Mori* TAKASHI'S MINE!!

Me: I guess I'm going with Hikaru then ^_^ *pulls turkey suit off Hikaru and throws it in the garbage*

Hikaru: *Grins*

Mori: Now what? *wraps arm around Penguin's waist*

RockerGirl0709: Okay now our hosts have to do something random

Me: Random hu? *tilts Hikaru's chin slightly* Let's do some cos-play Hikaru *giggles* pretend that I'm Kaoru.

Hikaru: *Takes my waist* Gladly *smirks and tilts my chin*

Me: *looks up at Hikaru*

Hikaru: *stares lovingly into my eyes*

Me: *sighs* Hikaru…

Hikaru: *inches face closer* lesha…

Me: *gasps as Hikaru pulls my lips onto his*

Hikaru: *slips tongue into my mouth*

Me: *moaning*

Penguin070594: GET A ROOM! *looks to Mori* How does whip cream and cherries sound to you?

Mori: *takes cherries and whip cream out from behind back*

Penguin070594: *giggles* We do think alike don't we?

Mori: *doesn't hesitate to remove Penguin's shirt*

Penguin070594: *gasps as he is pushed down onto stage floor*

Mori: *teases Penguin with a tongue war*

Penguin070594: *moans loudly*

Mori: *decorates Penguin's chest with whip cream and cherries*

Penguin070594: *looks at Mori seductively* .Takashi.

Mori: *starts lavishing Penguin with his mouth*

Penguin070594: *screaming out in sheer desperation*

RockerGirl0709: I thought this show was T rated…

Kaoru: *ties RockerGirl's hands behind her back* Not anymore…

RockerGirl0709: *gasps* Kaoru…

Kaoru: *bounds RockerGirl's feet* She said be random *presses lips to Tsuin-chan*

RockerGirl0709: *eyes close from pure ecstasy*

Elena Hitachiin: *appears on stage* lesha, what's going on?

Me: *muffled against Hikaru's lips* nothing?

Elena Hitachiin: Well, I'm taking Nekozawa home now! Bye! *runs off with Nekozawa*

Nekozawa: T.T

Me: *breaks off kiss* WHAT!?

Hikaru: *turns face back to his* Whatever shall we continue?

Me: *pecks Hikaru on the lips* I'd love to but I have a truth question from Elena Hitachiin and one more dare.

Hikaru: *moans* Aww fuck my life

Me: Alright the question reads: Who is more dominate in the Hikaru and Kyouya relationship?

Hikaru and Kyouya: O.o Relationship?!?!

Me: That's what is says

Kyouya: Well, if we were in a relationship, it would be…

Hikaru: *points to self* ME!

Kyouya: No, it'd be me!

Hikaru: *growls*

Kyouya: *sneers*

Hikaru and Kyouya: *get into fist fight*

Me: *sighs* Okay the last dare is for me and Kasanoda from Scout 357

Kasanoda: *looks at paper* Well what do you know

Me: We have to drink coffee until we are off the wall hyper and then start smashing things with sledge hammers

Hunny: Leash-chan, you'll hurt somebody!

Me: Don't worry Hunny sempai. It said smash THINGS not PEOPLE *snaps fingers* Somebody get me two coffees and a couple of sledge hammers

_15 minutes later_

Announcer: Due to some technical difficulties this broadcast cannot continue. BEEP!!

Me: *wailing in back ground*

Kasanoda: *smashing set to bits*

Announcer: Please submit your dares and questions to the show so that we can fix the newly demolished set and continue on with the show

Tamaki: LESHA BACK OFF!! *runs away crying*

RockerGirl0709: HURRY BEFORE TSUIN-CHAN AND KASANODA MESS US UP TOO!!

* * *

XD lolz look what I've gone and done. Submit the reviews and we'll fix the set. THANKS YOU GUYS!! THERE WOULD BE NO OURAN TRUTH AND DARES WITHOUT YOU!!


	5. Round 4

Announcer: And we're live in 3...2...1!

RockerGirl0709: Hey there!

Penguin070594: *hugs Mori* What's up?!

RockerGirl0709: Hey where's Tsuin-chan?

Penguin070594: *looks around* Imouto-chan! Have you seen her, Takashi?

Mori: *shrugs shoulders* nope.

Hunny: *gets all teary eyed* Where's leash-chan?

Tamaki: *gets all frantic* Call the police! Call the fire department! Our host is missing!!!

Hikaru: I have a feeling…

Kaoru: That Kyouya has something to do with this

Kyouya: What are you two talking about?! *appears from behind the twins*

Haruhi: Where the hell have you been sempai?

Kyouya: I was talking to Kasanoda *points*

Hikaru: Is that true?

Kasanoda: *nods* Yeah he was talking about how he was going to get you back for pummeling him during the last show.

Hikaru: *glowers*

Ranka: Well it doesn't look like we'll be starting the show…

Zuka Club: NEVER! The show must go on! We must find the maiden!

Kaoru: I hate to agree with them but we really should find Lesha

RockerGirl0709: *sniffles* Yeah

Me: *suddenly appears on the set gasping* HELP!

RockerGirl0709: TSUIN-CHAN!

Hikaru and Kaoru: Lesha!

Tamaki: Where in the world have you been?!

Kyouya: You're wasting us more money than before when we had to replace the set because of you and Kasanoda!

Kasanoda and me: *rubs back of neck sheepishly*

Penguin070594: Imouto-chan, mind explaining what is going on?

Me: It's terrible! *shivers* Renge was trying to hold me captive!

Tamaki: Like that time with Kyouya?

Me: *points* exactly!

Everyone: *cringes*

Kyouya: *gags*

Benio: *Takes my hand* Maiden, where was Renge last seen?

Me: *cries* My place T.T

Benio: Maidens!

Chizuru and Hinako: Yes my lady?

Benio: We're off to go blow up Renge

Chizuru and Hinako: yay! *clap hands*

Everyone: XD

Me: Make sure to video tape it for me

Benio: Will do! *exits stage with other members of the Zuka Club to find Renge*

Penguin070594: Alright since Lesha is back how about I read off the first dare.

Me: Alright! What's it say, Onii-chan?

Penguin070594: The first dare is from LURVEuALL, but she wants you to call her D-chan.

Hikaru and Kaoru: D-chan?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Penguin070594: It says here that I have to make hot Yaoi smut to TAKASHI! *glomps Mori*

Haruhi: *rolls eyes*

Me: *throws shoe at Haruhi* No glowering! Yaoi is hot!!

Rockergirl0709: *nods head in agreement* She's right you know.

Me: Pen-kun? *looks on floor and sees Mori stripping clothes off of Pen*

Penguin070594: Not now, Imouto-chan! *moans Mori's name*

Mori: *licks Pen's nipples*

Penguin070594: *gasping for breath*

Me: O.O wow

RockerGirl0709: *peeks through tiny slit in hands* I can't look away because it's Yaoi

Me: *nods in agreement*

Mori and Penguin070594: *rolling around on floor moaning*

Kyouya: *shields eyes*

Tamaki: *shields Haruhi's eyes*

Hikaru and Kaoru: Damn! Don't you wish we were the ones doing that.

Me: Hey what a coincidence! You two have to make hot Yaoi smut in front of Haruhi.

Haruhi: WHAT!

Tamaki: *Shrieks like a little girl* NEVER!

RockerGirl0709: Damn! I want them to make hot Yaoi smut in front of me

Me: Me too T.T

Hikaru: *uncovers Haruhi's eyes* You're going to love this

Kaoru: *nods head in agreement*

Me: Wait before you begin with D-chan's dare, I have another dare for you from go-play-in-traffic!

Hikaru: So what's the dare say?

Me: Hikaru, you have to lick a thick honey off from Kaoru's neck and collar bone.

RockerGirl0709: E!

Me: *snaps fingers* KASANODA!

Kasanoda: *appears before me*

Me: Can you bring me a squeeze tube of extra thick honey?

Kasanoda: *pulls honey out from behind back*

Everyone: O.o why does he have honey?

Me: *shrugs*

Penguin070594: *looks up at Kasanoda from current smut position* That's kinky *looks a Mori* I should have though of that!

Mori: *Steals honey from Hikaru*

Hikaru: But I wasn't finished with that!

Mori: *squirts honey all over Pen* you're really sweet

Penguin070594: I know *makes out with Mori*

RockerGirl0709: *straps Haruhi in chair* lucky bitch *mumbles* A front row seat and everything

Haruhi: T.T

Hikaru: *takes Kaoru into arms*

Kaoru: *blushes lightly* But I'm a mess

Hikaru: *begins to lick Kaoru's neck* Mmm… Kaoru, you taste so sexy

Kaoru: *whimpers softly and closes eyes*

Hikaru: *pushes Kaoru down onto the floor*

Me: O.O This is amazing!

Rockergirl0709: *passes out*

Haruhi: T.T

Hikaru: *starts making love to Kaoru*

Kaoru: *moaning intensely*

Tamaki: X! THIS SHOW IS X RATED!

Announcer: Lesha, the ratings are through the roof! What's going on back there?

Me: Hot Yaoi smut. Now close the door, you're letting out all the steam.

Announcer: O.o *closes door slowly*

Me: Okay while those guys are busy let's move onto my dare from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru

Kasanoda: What's the dare say?

Me: *grins evilly* That I have to smack Kyouya

Kyouya: *backs up slowly*

Me: Kasanoda, can you hold him a minute?

Kasanoda: *holds Kyouya*

Kyouya: Now lesha I hope there are no hard feeling from before…

Me: Oh there aren't *smacks Kyouya across the face so hard that his head is spinning*

Everyone: O.O

Me: *dusts off hands* Alright next dare please

RockerGirl0709: *wakes up* Okay the next dare is for Tamaki from HollyHogwratsRoar

Tamaki: O.o

RockerGirl0709: *starts laughing* XD you have to watch an annoying musical for 24 hours

Ranka: Knowing our luck he'll like it *rolls eyes*

Me: FETCH THE BARNEY TAPES!

Kasanoda: *comes back with Barney tapes*

RockerGirl0709: *ties Tamaki up* Now be a good boy Tamaki and watch Barney *pats his head*

Tamaki: AHH!! IT'S A PURPLE DINOSAUR! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!

Everyone: *laughs hysterically*

Me: *wipes tear from eye* Okay the next dare is from D-chan for Nekozawa

Nekozawa: *appears from dark shadows*

Me: Nekozawa sempai you have to sing _**Love Me Dead**_ by _**Ludo**_

Hikaru: *pulls on pants* Can he even sing?

Kaoru: *buttons shirt* I don't know

Nekozawa: *starts singing*

**Love me cancerously like a salt-sore soaked in the sea. "High-maintenance" means you're a gluttonous queen, narcissistic and mean. Kill me romantically Fill my soul with vomit then ask me for a piece of gum. Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum You're awful, I love you... She moves through moonbeams slowly She knows just how to hold me and when her edges soften her body is my coffin. I know she drains me slowly She wears me down to bones in bed... must be the sign on my head it says, "Oh, love me dead!" Love me dead! You're a faith-healer on T.V. You're an office park without any trees corporate and cold gushing for gold - leave me alone. You suck so passionately You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature finger-bangin' my heart. You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start? You're hideous... and sexy! She moves through moonbeams slowly She knows just how to hold me and when her edges soften her body is my coffin. I know she drains me slowly She wears me down to bones in bed... must be the sign on my head it says, "Oh, love me dead!" Love me dead! Wow! Uh! Love me cancerously ...(whistling)... Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da! Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da! How's your new boy? Does he know about me? You've got the mark of the beast. You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful! She moves through moonbeams slowly She knows just how to hold me and when her edges soften her body is my coffin. I know she drains me slowly She wears me down to bones in bed... Wha' 'bout this sign on my head it says, "Oh, love me dead!" Love me dead! Love me dead! Love me dead! Oh... love me dead!**

Everyone: O.O

Me: Nekozawa sempai, I think I love you

Fan girls: *nod in agreement*

Nekozawa: *blushes*

Hikaru: Well Kaoru *touches his shoulder* I guess Dracula can sing

Kaoru: Guess so…

Nekozawa: I'm not that bad…

Me: No way! Thank you so much D-chan ^_^

Nekozawa: *slips back into shadows*

RockerGirl0709: Who knew sempai could sing *laughs*

Penguin070594: *getting dressed* Yeah the creep was good. Don't you think so Takashi?

Mori: *nods head in agreement*

Me: Okay so the next dare I have here is for Tamaki from go-play-in-traffic

Tamaki: *brain is fried from watching too much barney*

Me: Kyouya, go give Tamaki so CPR or something

Kyouya: But why do I have to…

Me: *takes out squeaky hammer*

Kyouya: *glares* I hate you

Me: *grins* Yeah I hate you too, dear ^_^

Tamaki: *given CPR by Kyouya* Mommy? What's going on?

Kyouya: *wretches* You have another dare

Tamaki: *shivers* Now what?

Me: You have to pick out an outfit for Ranka

Ranka: WHAT?! O.O

Tamaki: Yay! *starts rummaging through old trunk*

Ranka: T.T

Me: *laughing hysterically*

Tamaki: *pulls Ranka into dressing room*

Ranka: *struggling* NO!

RockerGirl0709: Have fun you two! ^^

Penguin070594: Okay we have a dare here for Takashi from HollyHogwartsRoar

Mori: What do I have to do?

Penguin070594: It says here that you have to recreate the Mona Lisa

Hunny: That sounds easy

Penguin070594: With crayons…

Hunny: On second thought never mind

Mori: Can I have some crayons please

Penguin070594: *steals crayons from Hunny* Here you go Takashi!

Hunny: HEY! Those are my crayons T.T

Penguin070594: Takashi needs them more!

Hunny: Not fair T.T

RockerGirl0709: That wasn't very nice Pen-kun

Penguin070594: But Takashi needs them *whines*

RockerGirl0709: Well Hunny if it makes you feel any better you have a dare from D-chan

Hunny: What does she want me to do?

RockerGirl0709: You have to flip Mori like that time when you had you're cavity

Penguin070594: WHAT!? NO! *tries to protect Mori*

Me: Kasanoda, can you hold Pen-kun back?

Kasanoda: Sure *hold back Pen-kun* Hurry up Hunny!

Hunny: Takashi, this is for stealing my crayons! *flips Mori over onto his back*

Mori: *rubs back*

Penguin070594: T.T

Hunny: T.T

Mori: Sorry. I'll ask next time

Hunny: *hugs Mori* Takashi! Are you okay?! T.T I'm so sorry!

Penguin070594: *pushes Kasanoda out of the way* Back off! *runs to Mori* Are you alright?! *glomps Mori*

Me: Hey Mori, while you're down there hug Pen-kun. It's a dare from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru

Mori: *hugs Penguin070594*

Penguin070594: *hugs back*

Everyone: Aww!!

Mori: *kisses Pen's forehead and goes back to recreating the Mona Lisa*

Tamaki: Hey guys! Ranka is all beautiful now! *pushes Ranka of dressing room*

Ranka: *appears in black string bikini*

Everyone: *gasps and shields eyes*

Me: Ahh! It burns!

RockerGirl0709: *shoves Ranka back into dressing room* PUT SOME CLOTHES ON MAN! This is a Teen rated show.

Haruhi: How is this show still Teen rated?

Kyouya: She has a point…

Me: *throws shoes at both of them* Shut up! Yaoi is smexy!

RockerGirl0709: *nods head in agreement*

Me: Alright our next dare is from Scout357 and she wants Kasanoda and Nekozawa to act out a skit for Batman

Kasanoda: I call the Joker

Me: *snickers* You'd look better as Poison Ivy

Kasanoda: *glowers*

Nekozawa: Then I'll play Batman

Hikaru and Kaoru: Figures…

Me: Alright you two *takes out megaphone* ACTION!

Nekozawa: *playing as batman* I'm going to kill you!

Kasanoda: *playing as the joker* You IDIOT! You made me. Remember? You dropped me into that vat of chemicals. That wasn't easy to get over, and don't think that I didn't try. Nekozawa: I know you did. *punches Kasanoda*

Me: CUT!

Everyone: *claps wildly*

Me: And that's a wrap ^_^ Great job you two

Kasanoda and Nekozawa: *bow*

Me: Okay guys I have a question from kazukarin and then it's a wrap

Everyone: *sighs*

Me: Alright guys this is for everyone: What's your darkest secret?

Everyone: *gasps*

Me: Okay I'll go first *looks around* Seeing no one else wishes to volunteer. My darkest secret is that I secretly watch Yuri

RockerGirl0709: Tsuin-chan, you watch Yuri?!

Me: Yup

RockerGirl0709: Well my darkest secret is that I like someone in this room

Penguin070594: Like that isn't obvious. I have erotic dreams

Hikaru and Kaoru: Us too!

Ranka: I wish I was a woman

Haruhi: Daddy! *sighs* Well, I'm really not a straight a student

Hunny: *sniffles* I don't like pineapple upside down cake T.T

Everyone: *gasps*

Nekozawa: I actually sleep with a nightlight on

Everyone: O.O

Tamaki: I'm in love with Haruhi T.T

Haruhi: *smacks head* great…

Kyouya: And I love Tamaki…

Me: LOVE TRIANGLE!!

Kasanoda: I am secretly in love lesha

Me: O.O what?

Hikaru: *growls* And I am actually the real uke in mine and Kaoru's relationship.

Kaoru: I really do blush when Hikaru touches me

Me and RockerGirl0709: E! *faint*

Mori: I am bisexual

Everyone: *holds breath*

Penguin070594: *rolls eyes* Like it wasn't obvious he's dating me. Baka!

Zuka Club: *appears with Renge all tied up*

Me: okay Renge spill it! What is your darkest secret?

Renge: T.T I'm not really an Otaku

Hikaru and Kaoru: HA!

Benio: *takes my hand* I'm in love with you, maiden

Me: I…I can't return your feelings

Benio: *sighs* You don't have to return them *smiles* Our love can be one sided

Me: *shivers* Chizuru and Hinako, what is your secret?

Hinako: I love Lady Benio!

Chizuru: And I love Hinako!

Me: *smacks forehead* Well this has been an eye opening show…

Penguin070594: Yeah…

RockerGirl0709: Want me to sign us off?

Me: Please do

RockerGirl0709: Well this is the end of our show. Please submit your truth and dares to us so that we can continue on with the program

Everyone: REMEMBER THERE IS NO OURAN TRUTH AND DARES WITHOUT YOU!!

* * *

Well I hope you liked the chapter. Please submit reviews with your questions and dares to the show. If I have enough I can update ^__^

Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!


	6. Round 5

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

* * *

Me: *clears throat* Hey there everyone!

Penguin070594: Welcome back to another round of Ouran Truth and Dare *wraps arms around Mori's neck*

RockerGirl0709: *smiles* Nice to see you guys again ^_^

Me: Well *looks around* since everyone is present this time, how about we get on with the questions and dares?

Haruhi: *moans* do we have to?

Me: *whips out squeaky hammer and grins* yes

Haruhi: *shuts up*

Hikaru: *whispers to Kaoru* Remind me not to piss her off

Kaoru: *nods in agreement* Yeah lesha's pretty scary when she want to be

Me: Alright I have the first dare right now *smiles*

RockerGirl0709: Well Tsuin-chan who's it for? *cocks head*

Me: It's for Renge from lilyaoigurl94

Penguin070594: Well read the dare!

Me: *points squeaky hammer at Pen* I'm going I'm going! It says here that Renge needs to shave her head bald XD

RockerGirl0709: *grins maniacally* Where are the clippers?

Renge: O.O not…the…hair *starts sobbing*

Me: Oh Kasanoda! *points at Renge* Can you tie her to a chair for me?

Kasanoda: *already has Renge all tied up*

Penguin070594: *glances at stop watch Mori is holding* Good timing hu Takashi?

Mori: *nods in agreement* Yeah

Renge: *screaming and crying* LET ME GO T.T

Me: Not a chance *hands RockerGirl0709 the clippers* Go ahead Tsuin-chan make Renge look like a freak

RockerGirl0709: *scoffs* Like she doesn't already *starts shaving head*

Renge: *thrashing in chair*

RockerGirl0709: STOP MOVING! Tsuin-chan make her stop

Me: *looks to Benio* Could you sit on Renge for me?

Benio: Anything for you, maiden. *sits on Renge*

Renge: T.T

Benio: Chizuru, Hinako please hold her legs if you will

Chizuru & Hinako: *nod and hold her legs*

Me: *laughing my ass off*

Penguin070594: *rolls eyes* Alrighty then, while imouto-chan has a moment let's move on with the dare shall we?

Mori: *smiles in agreement*

Penguin070594: Okay great! *looks at paper and eyes get all wide*

Mori: What is it, Pen?

Penguin070594: T.T I don't want to do this one

Hikaru: Why? What's it say? *snatches paper away*

Kaoru: *looks at dare* Hikaru, I don't want to do it either T.T

Kyouya: What does it say though? *taps foot impatiently*

Penguin070594: It's from kazukarin. Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and myself have to switch kissing partners.

Hikaru: *growls* I'm not kissing him! *points at Pen*

Penguin070594: gag me with a spoon *sticks finger down throat and wretches*

Kaoru: You won't have to kiss Pen. I'll be the one kissing him, Hikaru

Hikaru: O.O

Penguin070594: Then that means…NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO ALLOW TAKASHI TO KISS THAT MONSTER *points at Hikaru*

Me: *stops laughing* you have to that's the rules

Penguin070594: It's not fair! *throws self on floor and has a tantrum*

Me: *sighs and takes out squeaky hammer* Pen, you're acting immature

Penguin070594: IT'S NOT FAIR! *kicks feet*

Me: You asked for it. *smacks Pen with squeaky hammer*

Penguin070594: *pops squeaky hammer with teeth*

Me: O.O

Tamaki: Oh sweet hallelujah! *jumps for joy*

Me: *gets all teary eyed*

RockerGirl0709: *finished shaving Renge's head* Tsuin-chan, I'm all finished. *looks at me* Tsuin-chan! *runs to my side and glares at Kyouya* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?

Kyouya: I haven't touched her! It was one time!

RockerGirl0709: Then who made my Tsuin-chan cry?! *raises fist*

Everyone: *points to Pen*

RockerGirl0709: Onii-san! How could you!?

Penguin070594: I didn't mean to. It just sort of popped

RockerGirl0709: *sees deflated squeaky hammer* oh no…

Me: T.T

RockerGirl0709: Pen, you do that dare right now! I'm off to find a new squeaky hammer for Tsuin-chan.

Me: *whimpers*

RockerGirl0709: *takes me by the hand* come on, Tsuin-chan. We'll go get you a new one.

Me: *sniffles and walks away with RockerGirl0709*

Penguin070594: Well this is just peachy *glowers*

Kaoru: Come on let's just get the dare over with. It's bad enough that we made lesha cry.

Penguin070594: I guess you're right. *turns to Hikaru* NO TONGUE!

Hikaru: *smirks and dips Mori backwards* Can't promise anything

Penguin070594: *sneers* Pecker head *looks to Kaoru* Ready?

Kaoru: *nods*

Penguin070594: *presses lips to Kaoru's really quickly*

Kaoru: *cringes then pulls away*

Penguin070594: *sighs* That wasn't too terrible

Kaoru: *blushes*

Penguin070594: *glances over at Hikaru and Mori*

Hikaru: *slips Mori the tongue*

Mori: O.O

Penguin070594: TAKASHI! *leaps at the two of them*

Kaoru: *grabs Pen by the shirt collar* No you can't murder him!

Penguin070594: THEN GIVE ME THE FRICKIN' SQUEAKY HAMMER!!

Kaoru: *rubs back of neck sheepishly* You popped that remember…

Penguin070594: T.T Takashi

Mori: *breaks free gasping for breath*

Hikaru: *licks lips*

Penguin070594: *throws himself at Mori* Oh Takashi!

Mori: *holds Pen tightly and kisses his lips*

Penguin070594: *sobs and kisses back*

Hikaru: It wasn't that bad now was it?

Mori: *glares*

Hikaru: *backs away slowly*

Kaoru: *shrugs shoulders* you're the one asking for it

Penguin070594: Alright, now that Mori is back from the clutches of hell *glares daggers at Hikaru* How about a dare from LURVEuALL?

Hunny: Isn't that D-chan? The one who made me flip Takashi Kendo style the last round?

Penguin070594: *frowns* Yeah… *grins* but then she had Takashi and I make hot Yaoi smut

Haruhi: O.o too…much…smut

Hikaru & Kaoru: See here Haruhi! You know you love it *start making out*

Haruhi: *passes out*

Tamaki & Ranka: *scream* HARUHI!

Penguin070594: Well, D-chan wants Hunny to bite Tamaki

Tamaki: Bisexual dude say what?

Penguin070594: *glowers* You heard me *takes out vampire teeth from pocket* and just for the hell of it, please wear these when you do so *passes teeth to Hunny*

Hunny: *sticks tongue out* But Tama-chan doesn't taste like cake

Tamaki: I'm not supposed to!

Hunny: Will I get cake if I bite him?

Penguin070594: *thinks about it* Yes…yes you will

Hunny: Okay then ^_^ *jumps at Tamaki*

Tamaki: *starts screaming*

Hunny: *latches onto Tamaki with vampire fangs*

Tamaki: T.T

Hunny: *still holding on*

Mori: I think you can let go now…

Hunny: *shakes head* Tama-chan tastes like frosting

Penguin070594: *turns to Hitachiin brothers* what did you do?

Hikaru & Kaoru: *hide frosting behind back* Nothing…

Penguin070594: *shrugs* oh well…

RockerGirl0709: *appears back on stage* Are those vampire fangs?

Hunny: *nods*

RockerGirl0709: I sure as hell hope this is a dare *backs away from Tamaki*

Tamaki: Oh D-chan why?!

Penguin070594: *pokes Rocker* So did you find her one?

RockerGirl0709: *grins* Yup ^_^ She's in the back trying it out

Hikaru: Where'd you find lesha a new squeaky hammer?

RockerGirl0709: Believe it or not lesha has a big fan who is also a Twincest/Yaoi/Yuri/squeaky hammer lover. We met her outside the studio and we told her about lesha's dilemma

Kaoru: And?

RockerGirl0709: And she reached into the trunk of her car and pulled out this giant upgraded squeaky hammer to replace the one Pen broke

Tamaki: *stops mid-scream* Upgraded? *shivers*

Me: *appears on stage with new squeaky hammer* I'm back!

Tamaki: *starts screaming again*

Me: What's his problem?

Kyouya: He heard about the upgrade

Me: Oh so you know about my baby. *grins* From my new friend Winter Mission otherwise known as Ray-chan the new and improved squeaky hammer

Everyone: Wow

Me: Yeah *smirks* It's the MSSH20 fully known as the Mega Super Squeaky Hammer 20. It's the latest upgrade built to smack faster with a bigger impact

RockerGirl0709: So in other words don't make her angry

Me: Aw but I want to try it out on someone *looks around for Tono* Tama-chan, can't I use it on your head?

Tamaki: *shrieks like a little girl and hides under the couch*

Me: *pouts* Guess that's a no

Tamaki: YOU THINK!?

Me: Geeze. Okay how about a dare from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru?

RockerGirl0709: Sounds good to me ^_^

Me: Okay Kyouya you have to make out with Tamaki

Kyouya: O.o

Tamaki: *crawls out from underneath the couch*

Me: Nice to see you sunshine *starts pounding open hand and fist together*

Tamaki: *hides behind Kyouya* DADDY!

Kyouya: *sighs* Let's just get this over with…

Tamaki: *puckers lips*

Kyouya: *tits Tono's chin*

Tamaki: *closes eyes*

Kyouya: *presses lips against Tamaki's*

Tamaki: *moans slightly*

Kyouya: *Licks Tamaki's lips and asks for entrance*

Tamaki: *opens mouth*

Kyouya: *slips tongue inside*

Tamaki & Kyouya: *eat at each others mouths*

RockerGirl0709: *regurgitates in mouth*

Me: *looks away awkwardly* Okay the next dare is for Hikaru and Kaoru from go-play-in-traffic

Hikaru & Kaoru: Bring it on *flash peace sign*

Me: Says here that the two of you have to make hot Yaoi smut

Hikaru: Alright! *pumps fists*

Me: But Kaoru has to wear the host school girl outfit he wore in Paigey-sama's _Surprise_ fic

Kaoru: *blush*

Me: *hears knock on door* Kasanoda could you get that please?

Kasanoda: *opens door*

Go-play-in-traffic: HEY EVERYONE!

Me: *grins* hey!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *grovel at go-play-in-traffic's feet* we **love** you

Go-play-in-traffic: And I love you *pulls out Kaoru's costume*

RockerGirl0709 & Me: E!

Go-play-in-traffic: Smexy right? *smiles broadly*

Me: *nods in agreement*

Go-play-in-traffic: Alright here's the outfit Kao-chan. Go change ^_^

Kaoru: *takes school girl uniform* Hika-chan, will you come with me?

Hikaru: But what for?

Kaoru: *takes Hikaru's hand* I can't dress myself *smirks* because that's your job

Me & RockerGirl0709: E! We love you go-play-in-traffic!

Go-play-in-traffic: I know ^^ did you tell them about the other part of the dare?

Me: Not yet

Kaoru: *moaning*

Me: NOT YET HIKARU!

Hikaru: Sorry!

Penguin070594: *mumbles* pervert…

Hikaru & Kaoru: *appear on stage*

Kaoru: *blushes*

Me: *wipes away sweat drop* now that Kaoru's dressed the two of you need to make the smut in front of Tamaki

Tamaki: *breaks away from Kyouya* what?!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *smirk evilly*

Tamaki: *gets tied to a chair*

Hikaru: *starts kissing Kaoru's jaw line*

Kaoru: *moans softly and sucks on Hikaru's neck*

Hikaru: *groans impatiently and begins undoing Kaoru's tie*

Kaoru: *starts working on Hikaru's belt*

Hikaru: *pulls off Kaoru's shirt*

RockerGirl0709: *faints*

Kaoru: *pulls down Hikaru's boxers*

Me: *faints*

Hikaru & Kaoru: *start making hot Yaoi smut*

Tamaki: *screaming*

Go-play-in-traffic: *dusts off hands* My work here is done *leaves stage*

Penguin070594: Bye go-play-in-traffic *looks at me and Rocker* WATER PLEASE!

Kasanoda: *appears with ice water*

Penguin070594: *dumps it on the two of us*

Me: COLD! *jumps into air*

RockerGirl0709: FREEZING! *runs around in circles*

Penguin070504: While the idiots are running around trying to recover from the brain freeze I have a dare here for Tamaki from Scout357

Tamaki: *still tied up* What does she want?

Penguin070594: Says here that you have to watch Seasame Street while drinking coffee

Tamaki: That doesn't sound so bad…

Penguin070594: Until you explode

Tamaki: O.O NEVER!

Penguin070594: SOMEBODY FETCH THE FUNNEL!

Mori: *appears with funnel*

Penguin070594: *kisses Takashi's cheek* Why thank you Takashi

Tamaki: *struggling to break free*

Penguin070594: Can someone sit on him? *points at Haruhi* You!

Haruhi: Why me?

Penguin070594: Because I said so *picks Haruhi up and places her on Tamaki's lap*

Tamaki: *blush*

Penguin070594: Okay who has the coffee?

Nekozawa: *appears from darkness with a cup*

Penguin070594: I'm not going to even ask *snatches coffee* Open up Tono!

Tamaki: T.T

Penguin070594: *pours coffee down Tono's throat using the funnel*

Hikaru & Kaoru: CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!

Tamaki: *filled to the brim with coffee*

Penguin070594: *dusts off hands* That should do it *flicks on TV* Have funny Tama-chan

Me: Hey I have a dare here for Ranka!

Ranka: Me? *eyes get all jewel like* whoever could it be from?

Me: HollyHogwartsRoar as a matter of fact

Ranka: What's my dare?

Me: You have to dress Kyouya sempai in anything you want

Ranka: Oh happy day! *pulls Kyouya into dressing room*

Hikaru: hehe when tyrannies attack

Kaoru: Yeah literally

RockerGirl0709: There's a two part dare here for Lesha and Hunny sempai

Me: Okay Tsuin-chan who's it from?

RockerGirl0709: From The mistaken identity and Ray-chan

Me: Give it to me *whips out peace sign*

RockerGirl0709: The mistaken identity wants Hunny to make out with someone and Ray-chan says it is lesha-Tono's choice

Tamaki: Lesha-Tono?

Me: I like the sound of that *grins* Well if I have to choose then I want it to be with Kasanoda

Kasanoda: Hu? *blinks*

Hunny: But he's scary *shivers*

Me: *whips out MSSH20* Kasanoda is not scary!

Kasanoda: *blushes* why me though?

Me: Because you two just look so adorable together :3

Haruhi: *from Tamaki's lap* oh brother…

Kasanoda: I guess we should probably get started

Hunny: *looks at MSSH20* yeah…

Kasanoda: *tilts Hunny's chin*

Hunny: *blushes*

Kasanoda: *moves lips towards Hunny's*

Hunny: *whimpers*

Kasanoda: *presses lips against Hunny's and slips tongue into mouth*

Hunny: O.O

Me: OKAY! It's time for part two. *looks to Mori* Takashi, you need to go break up that kiss

Penguin070594: What!?

Mori: *walks over to Hunny and carries him away over his shoulder*

Hunny: Takashi, what are you doing?

Mori: Part two of the dare…

Penguin070594: *stomps away jealous* Takashi's mine…

Mori: *puts Hunny down and wraps arms around Pen*

Penguin070594: Hu? *looks and sees Takashi* Oh it's you…

Mori: *kisses Pen's lips* I love you

Penguin070594: *smiles against Mori's lips* I love you too, Takashi

Me & RockerGirl0709: Aw!

Haruhi: Gag me XP

Me: *throws shoe at her head* SHUT UP YAOI HATER!

Haruhi: ouch *rubs head*

Me: Next time I'll use the hammer *scowls*

Penguin070594: it's a good thing you two love each other so much lesha

Me: *turns to Pen* Why? *eye twitches*

Penguin070594: Because kazukarin wants you to do a Yuri scene with Haruhi

Haruhi: O.O

Me: NO WAY! YOU'RE OUTTA YOUR FRICKIN' MIND!

Penguin070594: would you do it for a cream horn?

RockerGirl0709: DON'T GIVE INTO THE TEMPTATION TSUIN-CHAN!

Mori: Cream Horn?

Penguin070594: It's her kryptonite *smirks*

Me: *snarls* I'll do it for the cream horn

Penguin070594: *grins* Haruhi, has Tamaki's head exploded yet

Haruhi: *points to gelatinous liquid seeping from the blonde's ears*

Penguin070594: *nods* good enough

Me: I have one request though *points at Haruhi* I am seme

Hikaru & Kaoru: Kinky

Me: Shut it

Penguin070594: What ever floats your boat, imouto-chan. Ranka, are you almost done with Kyouya? Haruhi and lesha need to use the dressing room

Ranka: *appears with Kyouya* Doesn't he look fabulous?

Everyone: *gasps* _Kyouya is dressed in a red hot mini, a white low cut tank top, a pair of black leather hooker heels, and a long black wig._

Kyouya: I don't want to hear a word

Everyone: *turns away*

Tamaki: *wakes up from stupor and sees new and improved Kyouya* Who is that?

Hikaru: *chuckles* Her names Kiki-chan

Kaoru: She's come to play with you, Tono

Tamaki: *gets nose bleed*

Kyouya: *takes Tamaki and chair into large bedroom and puts up a _DO NOT DISTURB_ sign*

Hikaru & Kaoru: XD have fun Tono!

Ranka: I'm so proud *wipes tear away*

Me & Haruhi: *exit dressing room*

Everyone: O.O _Haruhi is dressed in a mint green upper thigh cut lingerie with a built in push up bra and silky boy-shorts. I'm dressed in a light purple see-through lingerie with a push up bra and a lilac colored pair of bikini string underpants. _

Me: Let's get this over with *pulls Haruhi into arms*

Haruhi: *looks up at me and swallows hard*

Me: *traces Haruhi's jaw line with my thumb*

Haruhi: *fingers my star shaped necklace and then traces down to my breast*

Me: *looks into Haruhi's eyes before whipping out the MSSH20*

Haruhi: *eyes get all wide* this isn't part of the script!

Me: *laughs manically* NOW IT IS!! *chases Haruhi around the stage*

Penguin070594: She finally snapped…

RockerGirl0709: I would have too…

Me: *stops mid-chase* well, that's all for our show today

RockerGirl0709: we hope you had fun

Me: You know I'm having a wonderful time *continues chasing Haruhi*

Announcer: Lesha, you better be careful with that! Remember the last time an incident like this happened

Me: I don't give a flying **BLEEP**

RockerGirl0709: Tsuin-chan!

Penguin070594: Before we say goodnight, if you have the time, please check out _Transferred By Chance_. It's the story of how Takashi and I first fell in love

Mori: *grasps Pen and starts making out with him*

Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

Wow, who knew I could be so violent. I guess Haruhi deserved it though ^_^. I hope you liked the chapter!! Thanks a ton and please review!!


	7. Round 6

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

* * *

Announcer: Lesha, you start in five are you ready yet?

Me: Hold your horses jackass! *grumbles* It takes time getting beautiful

Announcer: *cringes* Someone's in a bad mood…

Me: IT'S CALLED PMS! *throws shoe at announcer*

Announcer: *runs out of the room screaming*

RockerGirl0709: *looks to Pen*

Penguin070594: *looks at rocker*

Tamaki: hey guys what's going on?

Penguin070594: *gets evil glint in eye*

Rockergirl0709: Pen…what are you…

Penguin070594: *shoves Tamaki into dressing room*

Tamaki: Oh hey Lesha *smiles*

Me: WTF! GET OUT OF HERE!! *Fires off MSSH20*

Tamaki: *screaming*

Penguin070594: *laughing his ass off*

Rockergirl0709: Immature much?

Penguin070594: Come on lighten up. I need my fun to

Rockergirl0709: Don't you get enough of that with Takashi?

Penguin070594: sexual and humorous are two totally different things

Tamaki: *claws way out of dressing room*

Rockergirl0709: She's not ready yet is she?

Tamaki: *cries and hides under couch*

Me: *appears out of dressing room* Let's get this show started shall we?

Rockergirl0709 & Penguin070594: *nod head quickly and run to set*

Me: So the first dare is for Benio

Benio: A dare for me?

Me: Yup, you get to go on a lovely date

Benio: What's the catch?

Me: No catch. It's for a heartbroken viewer who needs some love from our lilies.

Benio: it was a man I presume

Me: *nods head*

Benio: No worries maiden! I shall bring you on the best date of your life.

Me: Well then please welcome to the show Plumalchemyst

Plumalchemyst: *walks in sees Kyouya and bursts into tears* KENNETH YOU JERK! *punches Kyouya in the face*

Kyouya: *holds jaw and falls to the ground* Ouch…

Tamaki: DADDY NO! *rushes to his side*

Announcer: Is the whole female race suffering from PMS today?

Me: SHUT UP! *chucks shoe at his head*

Plumalchemyst: *sniffles* I really can't stand jerks like him…

Me: *rubs Plum's back* It's alright Plum. You just forget about stupid ole Kenneth and focus on your date with Benio.

Benio: *smiles lightly and takes Plum into arms* Are you ready maiden?

Plumalchemyst: *nods head and blushes* I'm ready =)

Benio: *takes Plum's hand and walks off set*

Me: HAVE FUN YOU TWO!!

Rockergirl0709: Poor girl…

Me: Boys can be so stupid sometimes

Penguin070594: *nods head* Yeah…

Me & Rockergirl0709: *look at Pen confused*

Penguin070594: We're stupid sometimes…but we're smexy. Isn't that right Takashi? *bites Takashi's ear*

Mori: *bobs head in agreement* Yeah.

Me: Well, since Kyouya has already been dehumanized, how about we make it even worse. Tsuin-chan, would you be a dear and read the next dare from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru?

Rockergirl0709: My pleasure. It says here that you get to hit Kyouya over the head with the new MSSH20

Me: YES!!

Kyouya: O.O *tries to crawl away on belly*

Me: *swings hammer high above head and pounds Kyouya into ground*

Hikaru: *runs and hides*

Kaoru: Hikaru, why are you hiding?

Hikaru: Because knowing Lesha I'll be next

Kaoru: I guess you're right about that…

Penguin070594: Hey Lesha can I read this next one?

Me: Does it further make Kyouya look like a donkey's behind?

Penguin070594: Yup ^-^

Me: Proceed *continues pounding on Kyouya*

Penguin070594: Says here that Yumiko Suou wants to see Kyouya stripped down to his boxers and then Tamaki has to make out with him for ten minutes.

Me: Yumiko, you just made my day *grins evilly*

Kyouya: *sputters from internal damage* Lesha *coughs* What did I do to you?

Me: *taps chin* Let me think *gets into Kyouya's face* YOU RAPED ME YOU ASSHOLE!!

Kyouya: *laughs guiltily* Oh yeah…hehehe…I forgot about that

Me: *takes out scissors*

Kyouya: O.O

Me: *tears suit to shreds*

Kyouya: *standing on boxers looking terribly embarrassed*

Rockergirl0709: *falls onto floor laughing*

Penguin070594: *snickering*

Me: KASANODA!!

Kasanoda: *appears beside me*

Me: Goodie *smiles* Can you shove Kyouya into that closet for me?

Kasanoda: *shrugs shoulders and picks Kyouya up by his boxers*

Me: *looks to Takashi and Pen* Mind throwing Tamaki in there with him?

Mori & Pen: Whatever *drag Tamaki off by his belt loops*

Tamaki: *shoved into closet* Hey Kyouya what are you doing in here?

Kyouya: What's it look like? *applying lipgloss*

Tamaki: You're not gonna…

Kyouya: What better do I have to do for the next ten minutes of my life

Tamaki: Read a book, do jumping jacks, paint a picture…NOT RAPE ME!!

Me: Well, while we wait for the ten minutes to be up, how about someone reads off another dare?

Rockergirl0709: Oh pick me!! *raises hand and jumps up and down*

Me: Alright Tsuin-chan you read off the next one

Rockergirl0709: Yay! Okay the next dare is for Haruhi from Scout357

Haruhi: Oh joy…

Me: *growls* Continue Tsuin-chan ^-^

Rockergirl0709: Says here that Haruhi has to wear a small black string bikini designed by the twins the entire time.

Hikaru & Kaoru: *smirk evilly*

Haruhi: O.o *runs to closet Kyouya and Tamaki are making out in and bangs on the door* LET ME IN YOU BAKAS!!

Kyouya: Little… *mouth is full*

Tamaki: Busy *moans*

Haruhi: O.O

Hikaru & Kaoru: *kidnap Haruhi and drag into dressing room*

Rockergirl0709 & Me: Damn Haruhi is always the lucky one *sighs*

Penguin070594: And that's the reason I'm not in love with those shady twins

Me: *growls and chucks shoe at Pen's head*

Mori: *blocks the shoe*

Pen: TAKASHI!! *glomps Mori* HEY WATCH YOUR AIM THAT WAS A SPIKED HEEL!

Me: *sticks tongue out at Pen*

Haruhi: *appears out of dressing room wearing sexy string bikini*

Everyone: *starts whistling*

Haruhi: *flips them off*

Me: Alright someone pull the boneheads out of the closet we have another dare to do

Rockergirl0709: Pen, I'll let you do the honors *backs away from closet handel slowly*

Penguin070594: Alright I'll do it *bats eyelashes at Mori*

Me: *rolls eyes* Meaning Takashi right?

Penguin070594: *nods head* Yep ^-^

Mori: *sighs and pulls open door exposing naked hosts*

Everyone: O.O

Me: THE DARE SAID MAKEOUT NOT RAPE EACHOTHER!!

Rockergirl0709: I though this show was T rated

Penguin070594: Not anymore…

Kyouya: *clears throat* So do we have some dares or did you just open the door because?

Me: There is a dare here for the entire cast minus the Zuka Club and now Haruhi seeing she has to wear a bikini the entire time

Tamaki: Wait…does this one include

Penguin070594: NUDITY! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE LOOKING AT TAKASHI!!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *snicker* good thing the two of you are already undressed eh, Tono?

Kyouya: Who's this dare from anyways?

Me: Plumalchemyst *grins*

Kyouya: I'm really starting to hate that chick

Me: She hates you two *takes out MSSH20* ALRIGHT EVERYONE STRIP!

Everyone: *starts stripping*

Rockergirl0709: O.O

Penguin070594: THE FIRST SET OF EYES THAT I SEE FALL ON TAKASHI WILL GET PLUCKED OUT OF THE PERSON'S HEAD!! *climbs on Takashi's shoulders completely nude*

Hikaru & Kaoru: YOU LOOK SO HOT! *point at one another*

Me: Hey Kasanoda mind hitting the 'play' button on that player

Kasanoda: *eyes nearly fall out of head*

Me: Kasanoda? *places hands on hips*

Kasanoda: *nods dumbly as pile of drool drips off lower lip*

_**Song Streak by Ray Stevens **_

_(Reporter):Hello, everybody, this is your action news reporter with all the newsthat is news across the nation, on the scene at the supermarket. Thereseems to have been some disturbance here. Pardon me, sir, did you seewhat happened?(Witness):Yeah, I did. I's standin' overe there by the tomaters, and here hecome, running through the pole beans, through the fruits and vegetables,nekkid as a jay bird. And I hollered over t' Ethel, I said, "Don'tlook, Ethel!" But it's too late, she'd already been incensed.(Chorus)Here he comes, look at that, look at thatThere he goes, look at that, look at thatAnd he ain't wearin' no clothesOh, yes, they call him the StreakLook at that, look at thatFastest thing on two feetLook at that, look at thatHe's just as proud as he can beOf his anatomyHe goin' give us a peekOh, yes, they call him the StreakLook at that, look at thatHe likes to show off his physiqueLook at that, look at thatIf there's an audience to be foundHe'll be streakin' aroundInvitin' public critique(Reporter):This is your action news reporter once again, and we're here at the gasstation. Pardon me, sir, did you see what happened?(Witness):Yeah, I did. I's just in here gettin my car checked, he just appearedout of the traffic. Come streakin' around the grease rack there, didn'thave nothin' on but a smile. I looked in there, and Ethel was gettin'her a cold drink. I hollered, "Don't look, Ethel!" But it was toolate. She'd already been mooned. Flashed her right there in front ofthe shock absorbers.(Chorus)He ain't crude, look at that, look at thatHe ain't lewd, look at that, look at thatHe's just in the mood to run in the nudeOh, yes, they call him the StreakLook at that, look at thatHe likes to turn the other cheekLook at that, look at thatHe's always makin' the newsWearin' just his tennis shoesGuess you could call him unique(Reporter):Once again, your action news reporter in the booth at the gym, coveringthe disturbance at the basketball playoff. Pardon me, sir, did you seewhat happened?(Witness):Yeah, I did. Half time, I's just goin' down thar to get Ethel a snowcone. And here he come, right out of the cheap seats, dribbling, rightdown the middle of the court. Didn't have on nothing but his PF' a hook shot and got out through the concessions stand. I hollered upat Ethel, I said, "Don't look, Ethel!" But it was too late. She'dalready got a free shot. Grandstandin', right there in front of thehome team.(Chorus) (Witness):Oh, yes, they call him the Streak Here he comes at that, look at that Who's that with him?The fastest thing on two feet Ethel? Is that you, Ethel?Look at that, look at that What do you think you'reHe's just as proud as he can be doin'? You git yourOf his anatomy clothes on!He's gonna give us a peekOh, yes, they call him the Streak Ethel! Where you goin'?Look at that, look at that Ethel, you shamelessHe likes to show off his physique hussy! Say it isn't so,Look at that, look at that Ethel! Ethelllllll!!!If there's an audience to be foundHe'll be streakin' aroundInvitin' public critique_

Everyone: *running around completely nude*

Me: *hits stop button on player* Alright you can put your clothes back on now! *looks to Hikaru and Kaoru* Everyone except for the two of you.

Hikaru & Kaoru: Us? *points to self*

Me: Rayne Marie wants the two of you to streak for ten more minutes touching everyone except for each other

Hikaru: *smirks*

Kaoru: *pouts* That's no fun…

Me: If you can make those ten minutes without touching one another there's a little prize involved…

Hikaru & Kaoru: Prize?

Me: Does Twincest appeal to either one of you? *giggles*

Hikaru & Kaoru: *look at one another* We're in!

Me: Well, get going then *points to crowed room*

Hikaru: *slaps my ass* We've already begun

Rockergirl0709: O.O

Penguin070594: *still on Mori's shoulders* Don't let them touch out Takashi!

Mori: *trying to avoid lecherous hands*

Penguin070594: O.O Takashi…that wasn't you was it…

Mori: No…*shifty eyes*

Haruhi: XP BLECK!

Me: *throws shoe* YAOI HATER!!

Haruhi: *hit in the head* Ouch…

Me: Okay I have a dare here from thelemoncakeangel

Rockergirl0709: Okay Tsuin-chan read it

Me: Says here that she wants to see a cute Mori and Hunny scene

Penguin070594: *stammers* what…

Me: You heard me *looks to Mori* Okay Takashi let's make with some kawaii shouen-ai alright?

Mori: *sighs and sits with Hunny*

Hunny: *looks at Mori curiously*

Mori: *notices small bit of frosting on Hunny's lower lip*

Hunny: *takes another bite of chocolate cake*

Mori: *tilts Hunny's chin*

Hunny: Takashi…*drops cake*

Mori: *licks frosting off Hunny's lips*

Hunny: *pulls Mori into kiss*

Penguin070594: t.t Takashi…

Mori: *pulls away and licks lips* Mmm…chocolate

Rockergirl0709: Nii-san?

Penguin070594: *sobbing in Tamaki's usual emo corner*

Me: Ranka, could you fix Pen up for me?

Ranka: Hu? Why me? *points to self*

Me: Well, there's a dare here from Winter Mission. She wants to see Pen is a smexy outfit (chosen by you)

Ranka: *grins broadly* Come on Pen. Takashi won't be able to resist you when I'm done

Penguin070594: Takashi…

Me: Alright while Pen gets cleaned off how about you read off another dare Tsuin-chan

Rockergirl0709: *smiles* Okay! How about a dare from gemstone11?

Me: Sounds good =)

Rockergirl0709: Okay gemstone11 would like Mori to burn all of Hunny's sweets

Me: Well isn't that ironic…

Penguin070594: *bursts out of dressing room wearing only a stripped ebony godfather styled hat, a black thong and matching tie*

Mori: O.O

Penguin070594: O.O *scuffs feet aginst floor* I thought maybe you'd need a light *hands over Bic lighter*

Mori: *ignores lighter and jumps Pen*

Penguin070594: *falls to ground* I thought…but you and Hunny…

Mori: *starts making out with Pen*

Penguin070594: *moaning and arches back*

Mori: *moving down to Pen's middle*

Me: *clears throat* The dare…

Mori: *rolls eyes and without moving away from Pen lights sweets on fire*

Hunny: T.T

Mori: *goes back to seducing Pen*

Penguin070594: *goes back to being pleasured*

Mori & Penguin070594: *making hot Yaoi smut on stage floor*

Me: *taps chin* Hey that reminds me *looks to twins* You two can get dressed now

Hikaru & Kaoru: yes! *scramble into dressing room*

Me: Hikaru, when you're dressed you have to sing Touch My Body by Mariah Carey and then Kaoru you have to jump him

Hikaru & Kaoru: Is this our prize?

Me: Yep ^-^

Hikaru: *steps out of dressing room and takes microphone into hands*

Kaoru: *takes front row seat* Say Lesha, who's this dare from anyways?

Me: Winter Mission ^_^

Kaoru: *writes name down in little black book* Future reference…

Me: Sure…

Hikaru: *begins singing*

MC, you're the place to beOh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeahOh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeahI know that you've been waiting for itI'm waiting tooIn my imagination I'd be all up on youI know you got that fever for meHundred and twoAnd boy I know I feel the sameMy temperature's through the roof_[Chorus:]_If there's a camera up in hereThen it's gonna leave with meWhen I do (I do)If there's a camera up in hereThen I'd best not catch this flickOn YouTube (YouTube)'Cause if you run your mouth and bragAbout this secret rendezvousI will hunt you down'Cause they be all up in my bidnessLike a Wendy InterviewBut this is privateBetween you and ITouch my bodyPut me on the floorWrestle me aroundPlay with me some moreTouch my bodyThrow me on the bedI just wanna make you feelLike you never my bodyLet me wrap my thighsAll around your waistJust a little tasteTouch my bodyKnow you love my curvesCome on and give me what I deserveAnd touch my you can put me on youLike a brand new white teeI'll hug your body tighterThan my favorite jeansI want you to caress meLike a tropical breezeAnd float away with youIn the Caribbean Sea_[Chorus]_Touch my bodyPut me on the floorWrestle me aroundPlay with me some moreTouch my bodyThrow me on the bedI just wanna make you feelLike you never my bodyLet me wrap my thighsAll around your waistJust a little tasteTouch my bodyKnow you love my curvesCome on and give me what I deserveAnd touch my body.I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bearYou won't wanna go nowhereIn the lap of luxuryBaby just turn to meYou won't want for nothing boyI will give you plentyTouch my bodyTouch my bodyPut me on the floorWrestle me aroundPlay with me some moreTouch my bodyThrow me on the bedI just wanna make you feelLike you never my bodyLet me wrap my thighsAll around your waistJust a little tasteTouch my bodyKnow you love my curvesCome on and give me what I deserveAnd touch my yeah oh yeah oh yeahOh yeah oh yeahOh oh oh oh yeahTouch my body...

Everyone: O.O

Hikaru: Was it really that bad? *slumps shoulders*

Kaoru: *jumps Hikaru causing him to fall to the floor* THAT WAS AMAZING!

Hikaru: Really? *blushes*

Kaoru: *nods head vigorously*

Hikaru: Well then *smirks* Why don't we play along with the lyrics

Kaoru: You mean…

Hikaru: *leans foreward on elbows and whispers into Kaoru's ear* Touch my body, Kaoru.

Hikaru & Kaoru: *start making hot Yaoi smut next to Pen and Mori*

Me: Hmm… they always seem to do it at the same time

Rockergirl0709: Now that you mention it…I think you're right.

Tamaki: *begins screaming*

Rockergirl0709: *whips around*

Me: WTF IS GOING ON!?

Tamaki: Something touched me…*shivers*

Rockergirl0709: Tono, I don't see anyone over here

Me: Crazy as usual…*turns to walk away*

Tamaki: *shrieks again*

Me: Tono, you're starting to piss me off…

Rockergirl0709: *yelps* WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?

Me: *takes out MSSH20* ALRIGHT WHO TOUCHED TSUIN-CHAN?!

Tamaki and Rockergirl0709: *screaming* LESHA!! IT'S OVER THERE!

Me: *looks over and sees crouching form* What is that?

Figure: Rather who not what *girl who looks like a short female version of Kyouya stands up and walks over and onto the stage*

Tamaki: Why were you scaring us? *cries and hides behind Kyouya*

Figure: I didn't mean to scare Rocker just you *snickers* Thanks for inviting me on the show Lesha

Me: Wait a minute…do I know you? *scratches head*

Figure: *pouts* Danni remember? *crosses arms across chest* How soon you forget le-chan *shakes head*

Me: HEY! WAIT I DO KNOW YOU! YOU'RE D-CHAN!

Danni: Bingo! *laughs* Man you're not even 80 and you're memory is going

Me: *rubs back of neck sheepishly* yeah…hehehe

Rockergirl0709: Tsuin-chan, you know this girl?

Me: Yep ^_^

Danni: How's about I introduce myself. I'm Danni, that's short for Danielle and long for D-chan. Danielle is not my real name of course, and I will not tell you my real name even if you beg. For if I did I would have to kill you; so no guessing.

Everyone: O.O

Penguin070594: *looks up at Danni from floor* So, D-chan, is there any reason in particular as of to why you are here on the show?

Danni: *looks at Lesha* Oi, Lesha did you forget to tell them?

Me: *rubs back of neck sheepishly and twitches* Surprize…hehehe

Everyone: Tell us what?

Danni: That I'm the new co-host for Ouran Truth and Dare!

Everyone: O.O

Me: Be nice to her *threatens group with MSSH20*

Danni: Say Lesha, can I bash the Yaoi hater?

Me: *taps chin* You mean Haruhi right?

Danni: Yep *grins*

Me: *hands Danni a tazer* Knock yourself out

Danni: Alright! *chases after unsuspecting Haruhi*

Me: Well, I guess this is the end of Round 6

Rockergirl0709: We hope you had a good time *smiles*

Penguin070594: I know that I did *bites Takashi's ear*

Danni: *stops chasing Haruhi* Can't wait to see you all next time *goes back to Yaoi hater bashing*

Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

Wow! Another co-host *wipes sweat drop* I hope you all liked Round 6. Listen to the gang and submit those dares. Thanks!!

**_On another note: _**If you love Ouran Truth and Dare then you're going to love The Naughty List. It's an M rated version of this show dealing with yaoi/yuri/slash/het and twincest pairings. It's dares and questions all based on smut and provacativeness. It'll be coming soon so keep your eyes peeled. Let me know what u think =)


	8. Round 7

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

* * *

Penguin070594: *knocks on door* Time to get up, Lesha

Me: *groans*

Rockergirl0709: Come on, Tsuin-chan! Get up!

Me: *throws pillow at door*

Danni: Alright le-chan, you asked for it *makes tazer spark*

Me: O.O *locks door*

Danni: *looks around* Hey, Kasanoda?

Kasanoda: *looks at D-chan*

Danni: Can you kick lesha's door down?

Kasanoda: *walks over to door and kicks a hole through it*

Danni: *shrugs* good enough *crawls through hole*

Me: *hides under bed and starts hissing*

Danni: *makes tazer spark*

Me: T.T HIKARU, KAORU SAVE ME!

Hikaru: *laughing*

Kaoru: Shouldn't we help her?

Hikaru: *points to bruise* After what she did to me with the MSSH20. I don't think so

Kaoru: …but just think what'll happen if you don't help her…

Hikaru: O.O…you have a point

Kaoru: *takes Hikaru's hand and pulls him into my dressing room* LESHA WE'RE COMING!

Me: T.T Hurry D-chan is going to tazer me *whimpers*

Kaoru: *grabs Danni*

Danni: Hey! *tries to struggle out of Kaoru's hold*

Hikaru: *pulls me out from under the bed*

Me: Hikaru! *hugs him* you came to save me

Hikaru: *said under breath* Only cause you'd hammer me if I didn't…

Me: *blinks twice* What was that?

Hikaru: *stammers* Nothing!

Me: *glowers* That's what I thought…

Kaoru: Hurry up, Hikaru! I can't hold D-chan for much longer

Danni: *struggling to reach fallen tazer*

Hikaru: *carries me out of dressing room bridal style*

Penguin070594: *singing* Here comes the bride

Hikaru: Shut up *glares*

Rockergirl0709: *scratches head* Tsuin-chan, aren't you and Hika-chan already married?

Me: *nods head* Yep he's my bitch XD

Hikaru: Hey!

Me: *shrugs* It's a compliment

Hikaru: *drops me*

Me: T.T

Rockergirl0709: I'm glad Kaoru isn't like that…

Me: Yeah, your hubby is actually nice to you *glares at Hikaru*

Danni: *falls out of hole in dressing room door*

Me: *shrieks and jumps into Hikaru's arms*

Kaoru: *holding tazer*

Hikaru: O.O *backs away slowly*

Penguin070594: *pokes Danni with a stick* Is she dead?

Danni: *sputters*

Penguin070594: *jumps back* TAKASHI SAVE ME!

Mori: *picks Pen up bridal style*

Penguin070594: Phew…thought I was a goner there *looks into Takashi's eyes* thanks for saving me

Mori: *smiles* Anytime

Rockergirl0709 & Me: Aww :3

Haruhi: BLECK XP

Me: *throws shoe at her face* YAOI HATER!

Haruhi: *falls backwards*

Ranka & Tamaki: HARUHI!

Kyouya: *smacks forehead*

Me: *looks around* Is anyone a doctor here?

Hikaru & Kaoru: *change into doctors cos-play* We are!

Haruhi: Very funny *rolls eyes*

Me: *clears throat* Hikaru and Kaoru *coughs* Tsuin-chan and I need some medical attention

Penguin070594: *points to Danni* but what about…

Me: KASANODA!

Kasanoda: *appears*

Me: *points to Danni* Go lay her down in a dark room, okay?

Kasanoda: *nods and carries Danni off*

Me: Pen, you take over for a few minutes, okay *smiles and grasps Hikaru's hand*

Penguin070594: Sure…*watches as Rocker, Kaoru, Hikaru, and I run into closet* Okay since I'm in charge how about we give out our first dare of the day?

Kyouya: Sounds better than that crap *points to closet*

Penguin070594: *clears throat* Well since you feel that way Kyouya how about I give you dare first?

Kyouya: Great…

Penguin070594: It's from Yumiko Suou *grins evily* she wants you and Tamaki to have some smut

Kyouya: o.O…smut?

Penguin070594: Yep that's what it says *blinks at paper* Oh and lesha gets to put you into cos-play

Tamaki: Oh I love Cos-play! *bounces up and down excitedly*

Penguin070594: *smacks forehead*

Benio: *appears with piece of paper*

Penguin070594: Benio, is something wrong?

Benio: No *hands Pen paper* I have a complied list of lesha's favorite cos-play here

Penguin070594: *takes paper hesitantly* Creepy… *grins* Okay, on the top of the list is Hikaru and Kaoru cos-play, Vampire Knight, Junjou Romantica, and FMA *taps chin* I think for the two of you she suggested to me that I should put you in FMA cos-play if ever there was a chance

Kyouya: *groans*

Tamaki: *squeals and runs into dressing room*

Penguin070594: You think he'd been planning on this to happen…

Tamaki: *appears in Edward Elric cos-play* So how do I look?

Hunny: Tama-chan, you look so cute :3

Me: *peaks head out of closet* Did I just hear Tamaki and cute all in the same sentence?

Rockergirl0709: *peaks head out after me* I wanna see!

Tamaki: *flaunts cos-play*

Me: O.O *blushes and runs out of closet naked*

Hikaru: LESHA!

Rockergirl0709: TSUIN-CHAN!

Me: *glomps Tamaki*

Tamaki: *gets nose bleed*

Mori: *shields Pen's eyes*

Kyouya: *turning increasingly red from jealousy*

Penguin070594: WARDROBE! *snaps fingers*

Zuka Club: *hauling me into dressing room*

Me: But I wanna play with Edward!

Penguin070594: Hey Benio, there is a dare for lesha in here

Me: *peaks head out* Really? Does it involve glomping Edward Elric?

Penguin070594: *smacks forehead* No! It's a dare from Scout357. She wants you to dress in cos-play from Hellsing along with Haruhi.

Haruhi: *points to self* Me?! Why?

Penguin070594: *shrugs* I don't know it's not my dare *pushes Haruhi into dressing room with me*

Hikaru: *looks to Rocker and smiles seductively*

Rockergirl0709: *smacks Hikaru across the face* Don't even think about it

Kaoru: *pulls Rocker behind his back* You got your twin leave mine alone

Hikaru: *whines* but you're my twin *pulls Kaoru's arm* And lesha's getting dressed now T.T

Me: *walks out of dressing room in Sera cos-play*

Everyone: *mouth drops to the floor*

Me: *places hands on hips* What?

Rockergirl0709: Tsuin-chan, you look so amazing!

Kyouya: *cringes* she looks like she could kill me…

Me: *points MSSH20 at Kyouya* Why aren't you in FMA cos-play?

Kyouya: You we're in there so I thought…

Me: But nothing *looks behind* Benio, is the Haruhi dressed yet?

Benio: She's dressed, but she refuses to come out…

Hinako & Chizuru: *trying to push Haruhi from behind*

Me: I guess we're going to have to do this the good 'ole fashioned way *walks into dressing room and kicks Haruhi from behind*

Haruhi: *falls out of dressing room dressed in Rip Van Winkle cos-play*

Me: Kyouya, the dressing room is all yours *points*

Kyouya: *hangs head and slinks into dressing room*

Me: Alright while we wait for Kyouya how about we have Ranka complete his dare?

Ranka: I have a dare? *eyes glisten with tears*

Rockergirl0709: Says here that Winter Mission wants you to go hop in a little light blue convertible and go shopping for clothes that will later be used on the show

Ranka: *yips for joy* Thank you! *opens hands waiting for keys*

Me: I told the producer that if you crash the car he gets to kick your ass ^_^

Producer: *nodding*

Ranka: *gulps and runs off of stage*

Me: *hears dressing room door creak open*

Everyone: *turns to creaked door*

Kyouya: *peaks head out*

Me: Well…

Kyouya: *comes out of dressing room dressed as Roy Mustang*

Me: O.O *glomps Kyouya*

Everyone: O.o lesha…?

Me: IT'S A WEAKNESS ALRIGHT?! *turns back to Roy and Edward* Okay guys let's make with the Yaoi *starts drooling*

Kyouya: *Groans and turns to Ed*

Tamaki: *looks at Roy quizzically*

Kyouya: *pulls Ed into arms*

Tamaki: *growls and bites Roy's neck*

Kyouya: *groans again and slips hands down front of Ed's pants*

Tamaki: *moaning and bites harder*

Me: *passes out*

Rockergirl0709: TSUIN-CHAN! *rushes over*

Penguin070594: *pokes me with a stick* Is she dead?

Rockergirl0709: *glowers at Pen*

Me: *twitches*

Penguin070594: *jumps back* TAKASHI HELP ME!

Mori: *rolls eyes and lifts Pen up*

Rockergirl0709: Maybe you should stop poking people with sticks

Penguin070594: *frowns* but that's no fun *looks at Takashi seductively*

Rockergirl0709: *rolls eyes* Perv…

Hikaru: *throws water on me*

Me: *bolts awake* AH! *glares at Hikaru*

Hikaru: *rubs back of neck sheepishly*

Me: Okay, now that I'm up how about…*looks around* Hey, where's D-chan? I haven't seen her for a while.

Rocker0709: Didn't you have Kasanoda put her somewhere?

Me: *scratches head* Oh yeah…*looks to Kasanoda* Where'd you put D-chan?

Kasanoda: *pauses and thinks for a moment* You said put her in a dark room right?

Me: …yeah…I guess so

Kasanoda: I put her in Nekozawa's room I think…

Everyone: *gasps*

Me: O.O *bolts to Nekozawa's room and slams on door* I'M COMING D-CHAN!

Penguin070594 & Rockergirl0709: LESHA! *run after me*

Me, Rocker, and Pen: *bang down door Charlie's Angels style*

Nekozawa: *puts fingers over lips* shh… *points to dark cloaked figure on lap*

Me: *Points to figure* Is that Danni?

Nekozawa: *nods head*

Penguin070594: Is that one of your cloaks?

Nekozawa: *nods head*

Rockergirl0709: *points to wrist* And is that a pair of handcuffs?

Nekozawa: *nods head*

Penguin070594: *rubs chin* Kinky…

Rocker & I: *glare*

Penguin070594: *shrugs* What? I'm a guy!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Danni: *groans and squints at us* Umehito-kun, who are those guys?

Nekozawa: It's Lesha and the her siblings

Danni: *sits up and glares at me* Were you the one who tazered me?

Me: *puts hands up defensively* No! It was Kaoru!

Danni: *writes Kaoru's name down on a long list*

Rockergirl0709: What's that?

Danni: Just a list of people who I need to scorn

Rocker0709: O.O

Me: D-chan, it's time to get up and out of Nekozawa's bed. I have a dare for you here *waves script*

Danni: You're bribing me aren't you? *cocks eyebrow*

Me: *gets shifty eyes* Maybe…

Danni: Oh well *gets out of bed still wearing cloak and handcuffs* What's the dare.

Nekozawa: *following Danni*

Me: The dare is from Winter Mission. And she says that she wants you to pick a pairing of your choice, and have you do what you want to them.

Danni: *smirks* Well that's easy. I want Pen and Takashi *points*

Pen & Mori: Us?

Danni: Yep *grins perverted* I want the two of you, a closet, some whipped cream and chocolate sauce, leather pants, and Yaoi

Mori & Pen: *looks at each other and then back at D-chan grinning* Sounds good to us

Danni: *claps hands together* Brilliant! *turns to me* Lesha, I'm stealing Takashi and Pen for a while

Me: *nods* Do what has to be done

Danni: Come on Umehito-kun! *pulls Nekozawa out of room*

Takashi & Pen: *follow after Danni*

Me: Okay while those guys go and get the stuff they need for the dare, Tsuin-chan how about you read off the next dare.

Rockergirl0709: Okay *grins* The next dare is for Kyouya

Kyouya: *on floor with Tamaki* Me?

Me: Edward! *jumps on Tamaki*

Kyouya: *growls* Tamaki is mine! *jumps on my back*

Me: *hisses* Get off, Roy! You can't have Ed he's all mine!

Rockergirl0709: Where's the MSSH20 when we need it? *sighs*

Hunny: *hands Rocker MSSH20* Here you go, Rocker-chan ^-^

Rockergirl0709: *pats Hunny's head* Thanks Hunny-sempai *suddenly hears knock on door*

Me: I think that's my special guest…

Rockergirl0709: Who'd you invite on the show?

Me: Kasanoda, get the door will ya? *struggling to pry Ed away from Roy*

Kasanoda: *opens door*

CinderXKaoru: *walks inside*

Everyone: Hey CinderXKaoru!

CinderXKaoru: *smiles* Hey there!

Me: CinderXKaoru, you wanna give me a hand over here?

CinderXKaoru: Sure, Lesha ^_^ *walks over to Rockergirl0709*

Rockergirl0709: Oh I see it says here on the dares list that Lesha promised you that you'd get to beat up Kyouya with the MSSH20

CinderXKaoru: *grins* Yep

Rockergirl0709: In that case *hands over MSSH20 to CinderXKaoru* Tallyho!

CinderXKaoru: This will only hurt a little *giggles*

Kyouya: *turns around* O.O

CinderXKaoru: *beats the crap out of Kyouya*

Kyouya: *screaming and crying*

Me: *glomping Ed and laughing*

Rockergirl0709: *bends down to Kyouya's level* (he's on the floor) You still have a dare to do

Kyouya: T.T

Rockergirl0709: Yeah, it says here that Rayne Marie would like to see you sing opera *laughs*

Me: *yips for joy* Then I have the perfect song!! *rummages through dressing room and pulls out Phantom costume* Kyouya, you'll be singing Music Of The Night from the Broadway musical The Phantom Of The Opera

CinderXKaoru: I have to see this!

Me: Then I encourage you to stay ^^

Benio: Did I hear something about costumes?

Me: Yep *grins* In fact you can go help Kyouya pull on his Phantom costume

Benio: *snaps fingers* Lillies assemble!

Hinako & Chizuru: *appear at Benio's side*

Benio: Take this filth into the dressing room

Chizuru &Hinako: Yes Ma'am! *pull Kyouya into dressing room*

Me: *On floor laughing my ass off*

Rockergirl0709: While Tsuin-chan recovers how about I read off the next dare?

CinderXKaoru: Sounds good to me

Rockergirl0709: Okay, the next dare is for Tamaki from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru. She wants you to kiss Kaoru.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Rocker: What?!

Hikaru: It's bad enough that I have to share him with Rocker, but now I have to let Tono kiss him?!

Rockergirl0709: Hey!

Me: *stops laughing* If that's what the dare says then let's get going shall we

Kaoru & Rocker: But…

Me: Tsuin-chan, you've said it yourself you kind of like the idea of Tamaki and Kao-chan together. *pats shoulder* It won't be so bad

Rockergirl0709: Alright then…

Me: And Hikaru, if you can deal with this dare then I have a special one for you.

Hikaru: Is that a bribe? *cocks eyebrow*

Me: *shifty eyes* Maybe…

Hikaru: *sighs* Fine, just get the dare over with

Me: Okay, let's get going guys

Tamaki: *Takes Kaoru's hand*

Kaoru: *blushing*

Tamaki: *leans in*

Kaoru: *closes eyes*

Tamaki: *presses lips to Kaoru's*

Kaoru: *wraps arms around Tamaki's neck*

Tamaki: *deepens kiss*

Hikaru & Rocker: O.O

Me: *claps hands* Man you two are so adorable together! If Twincest wasn't already at the top of my list Kaoru and Tamaki would be my favorite couple

Tamaki: *breaks off kiss*

Kaoru: *blushing and looking at feet*

Tamaki: *lifts chin* Thank you *kisses cheek*

Rocker & I: Cute! :3

Hikaru: *grumbling*

Benio: *pushes Kyouya out of dressing room*

Kyouya: *standing there as the Phantom*

Me: Alright start singing, Kyouya

Kyouya: *starts singing*

_I have brought youto the seat of sweet_

_music's throne . . .to this kingdom_

_where all must pay_

_homage to music . . ._

_music . .__._

_You have come here,_

_for one purpose_

_,and one alone . . ._

_Since the moment_

_I first heard you sing,_

_I have neededyou with me,_

_to serve me,_

_ to sing,_

_for my music . . ._

_my music . . ._

_(changing mood)_

_Night-time_

_ sharpens,heightens_

_ each sensation . . ._

_Darkness_

_ stirs and wakes_

_ imagination . . ._

_Silently the senses_

_abandon their defenses . . ._

_Slowly,__ gently_

_night unfurls its splendor . . ._

_Grasp it, sense it__ -tremulous and tender . . ._

_Turn your face away_

_f__rom the garish light of day,turn your thoughts away_

_from cold, unfeeling light -and listen to_

_the music of the night . . ._

_Close your eyes_

_and surrender to your_

_darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts_

_of the life_

_you knew before!_

_Close your eyes,_

_let your spirit_

_start to soar!_

_And you'll live_

_as you've never_

_l__ived before . . ._

_Softly, deftly,_

_music shall surround you . . ._

_Feel it, hear it,_

_closing in around you . . ._

_Open up your mind,_

_let your fantasies unwind,_

_in this darkness which_

_you know you cannot fight -the darkness of_

_the music of the night . . ._

_Let your mind_

_start a journey through a_

_strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts_

_of the world_

_you knew before!_

_Let your soul_

_Take you where you_

_long to be !_

_Only then_

_can you belongto me . . ._

_Floating, falling_

_sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me, trust me_

_savor each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin,_

_let your darker side give into the power of the music that I write -the power of the music of the night . . ._

Kyouya: *stops singing*

Everyone: O.O

Kyouya: *glares* What?

Me: That…was…amazing

Kyouya: o.O what?

Rockergirl0709: Tsuin-chan's right. Even though we may not like you too much, you're singing is amazing

Me: The whole phantom get up is what made it totally work. Great job Benio!

Benio: *blush* Thank-you so much

Me: You too Chizuru and Hinako

Chizuru & Hinako: *bowing* Arigato Lesha-Tono

Me: And Tamaki you have a dare that is going to benefit the Zuka Club

Tamaki: *cringes* What?

Me: gemstone11 dares you to let Benio steal Haruhi

Haruhi: o.O hu?

Tamaki: Aw come on! *whines*

Me: Benio, hurry up and steal her cuz I hate seeing Edward cry

Benio: Certainly *steals Haruhi away from Tamaki*

Tamaki: T.T

Me: *comforting Edward*

CinderXKaoru: Do you ever think she'll let him out of that cos-play?

Rockergirl0709: *shrugs* I highly doubt it…

Ranka: *walks through the door* I'm back! *sees Haruhi and Benio* Haruhi…I like this choice over the blonde

Haruhi: Daddy!

Tamaki: T.T *sobs into my shoulder*

Me: There, there Edward

Rockergirl0709: Since Tsuin-chan is busy with Tamaki…I mean Edward…CinderXKaoru would you like to read off the next dare?

CinderXKaoru: *smiles* Sure, the next dare is from go-play-in-traffic and it's for Kaoru!

Kaoru: Another one?

Hikaru: It better not be kissing, Tamaki *growls* And Lesha what the hell are you doing with Tono!?

Rockergirl0709: That isn't Tono to Tsuin-chan. He's Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist

Hikaru: *taps chin* I have an idea then *slips into dressing room*

Rockergirl0709: *shrugs shoulders* So CinderXKaoru what does the dare say

CinderXKaoru: It says here that Kaoru has to let Ranka make him over

Kaoru: *squeaks*

Ranka: *drops giant bag of clothing and looks at Kaoru with stars in eyes*

Kaoru: *preparing to run away*

Ranka: *captures Kaoru and drags him into dressing room*

Kaoru: (from inside dressing room) Hikaru, what are you wearing?

Hikaru: My new chick magnet

Ranka: Okay wonderful. Now get the hell out! *kicks Hikaru out of dressing room*

Hikaru: *lands on ass outside dressing room wearing Havoc cos-play* (Havoc is another character from FMA)

Me: *looks over and sees Havoc* AH! *glomps Havoc*

Hikaru: *drooling*

Tamaki: T.T

Rockergirl0709: Don't look so glum "Edward" I know a way you can get Tsuin-chan back

Tamaki: How? *looks confused*

Rockergirl0709: With your next dare *smiles* Plumalchemyst wants to hear you sing the song _Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds _

Tamaki: Me? *points to self* Sing?

Kyouya: Come on, Tamaki. You can't be any worse than myself

Tamaki: How's that supposed to make me feel any better? You sing like an angel *goes into emo corner*

Hunny: Tama-chan you can do it!

Kasanoda: Do your best, Tamaki!

Tamaki: *sighs and starts singing*

_{VERSE 1}Picture yourself in a boat on a river,With tangerine trees and marmalade calls you, you answer quite slowly,A girl with kaleidoscope flowers of yellow and green,Towering over your for the girl with the sun in her eyes,And she's gone.{CHORUS}Lucy in the sky with diamonds,Lucy in the sky with diamonds,Lucy in the sky with diamonds,Ah... Ah...{VERSE 2}Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain,Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow smiles as you drift past the flowers,That grow so incredibly taxis appear on the shore,Waiting to take you in the back with your head in the clouds,And you're gone.{CHORUS}Picture yourself on a train in a station,With plasticine porters with looking glass someone is there at the turnstile,The girl with kaleidoscope eyes.{CHORUS REPEATED AND FADED}_

Tamaki: *stops singing*

Everyone: O.O

Me: *stops kissing Havoc* Edward, was that you?!

Tamaki: *nods head*

Me: *kisses Havoc's cheek and jumps out of arms*

Hikaru: Hey!

Me: *runs and kisses Edward passionately*

Tamaki: *eyes wide*

Hikaru: *Shaking fist* You bastard!

Tamaki: *sticks tongue out at Havoc*

Ranka: Where in god's name are the hair extensions?!

Me: In the big box labeled HAIR EXTENSIONS where else?

Ranka: No, they're gone!

Me: *taps chin and laughs* Are you looking for the blonde or red extensions?

Ranka: Blonde, why do you know where they've gone?

Me: *giggles* They're in Edward's hair

Ranka: *sighs* Fine, I'll just settle for brown then…

Me: Okay that was weird…

Rockergirl0709: Are there anymore dares?

Me: Well, there's a couple left, but the people we need aren't here

**LOUD BANG**

Rockergirl0709: I think you spoke too soon

Pen, Takashi, Nekozawa, and Danni: *crashing through stage door*

Producer: That's coming out of your pay, lesha

Me: *chucks shoe at producers head* Be quiet! There is no reduction of my pay!

Danni: We're back!

Me: About time *mumbles*

Danni: Yaoi takes time…

Everyone: *looks at Pen and Takashi*

Takashi: *dressed in black leather pants and white muscle shirt*

Penguin070594: *naked, chained, and covered in chocolate sauce and whip cream*

Me: Wow! You guys went at it!

Danni: Yep *giggles* One of those _you really had to have been there_ moments

Me: Well, since you're back, you want to read off the next dare?

Danni: With pleasure *grins* This dare is for Rocker from Winter Mission

Rockergirl0709: Okay what's it say?

Danni: Says here that you can either make out or pound anyone of your choice

Rockergirl0709: Ranka, are you almost done with Kaoru?

Ranka: Give me five more minutes

Me: While we wait for Kaoru there is a dare here from ilovemychocolatemello

Danni: Hey! That's my little sister

Me: Well, she'd like to see Tamaki and Kyouya sing a duet together

Danni: That duet being?

Me: Barbie Girl; Tamaki is Barbie and Kyouya is Ken

Tamaki: *removes me from his lap* Ready Kyouya?

Kyouya: No

Tamaki: *smiles* Great!

Tamaki and Kyouya: *start singing*

Kyouya: Hi Barbie

Tamaki: Hi Ken!

Kyouya: Do you wanna go for a ride?

Tamaki: Sure Ken!

Kyouya: Jump In...

Tamaki:

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

Kyouya: You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

Tamaki: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki: (uu-oooh-u)

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:(uu-oooh-u)

Tamaki: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Kyouya: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

hit the town, fool around, let's go party

Tamaki: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:(uu-oooh-u)

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:(uu-oooh-u)

Tamaki:

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:(uu-oooh-u)

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Kyouya: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Tamaki:(uu-oooh-u)

Tamaki: Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Kyouya: Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Tamaki: Oh, I love you Ken!

Tamaki and Kyouya: *stop singing*

Everyone: *rolling on floor laughing their asses off*

Me: Too…funny!

Danni: Oh man XD

Rockergirl0709: My sides hurt so bad!

Penguin070594: *shuts phone* This is so going on Youtube

Tamaki and Kyouya: *blushing*

Ranka: I'm finished!

Rockergirl0709: Yay!

Me: Come on out, Kaoru

Kaoru: Do I have to?

Me: What if I said you have a dare with Rocker?

Kaoru: Is that a bribe? *cocks eyebrow*

Me: *shifty eyes* Maybe…

Hikaru: Don't listen to her, Kaoru! She never gave me my reward for dealing with the you and Tamaki kissing

Kyouya: *eyes go wide* HE KISSED TAMAKI!

Tamaki: *blushing*

Me: Hurry up and get out here, Kaoru! And Havoc *punches him in the shoulder* Shut up!

Hikaru: T.T

Kaoru: *reluctantly comes out of the dressing room*

Rockergirl0709: *blushing*

Kaoru: *walks over to Rocker*

Rockergirl0709: *closes eyes*

Kaoru: *wraps arms around waist*

Rockergirl0709: *leans in*

Kaoru: *kisses Rocker gently on the lips*

Rockergirl0709: *wraps arms around neck*

Kaoru: *deepens kiss*

Rockergirl0709: *moans softly*

Kaoru: *opens eyes and separates them slowly*

Rockergirl0709: I love you

Kaoru: *kisses cheek* I love you too

Me: *gets all teary eyed and sniffles* Aww Tsuin-chan!

Danni: While Rocker and Lesha break out the tissues we the final dares here from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru and a special request from of the hosts

Penguin070594: Well read them off D-chan

Danni: Alright the first one here says that Kyouya and Tamaki need to make-out for twenty minutes. The same goes for the second dare but it's applied to Hikaru and Kaoru *squeals*

CinderXKaoru, Rocker, & I: *squealing*

Tamaki & Kyouya: *starts making out*

Hikaru and Kaoru: *begin sucking face*

Penguin070594: What about the last dare from her?

Danni: *grins* You have to get married to Takashi

Mori & Pen: What?!

Rocker & I: Yay!

Danni: Looks like we'll get to see a crap load of Yaoi now ^_^

Rocker: I'll go dress Takashi *pulls Mori into dressing room*

Me: Okay that means Nii-san you're coming with me *drags Pen away*

Danni: I'll just supervise the Yaoi going on out here *watches male make-out fest

**10 minutes later…**

Mori & Pen: *appear at alter wearing tuxes; Pen is wearing a white one and Mori is wearing a black one*

Me: Alright who's going to do the reading?

Danni: I will! *appears in priest cos-play*

Rockergirl0709: Are you licensed?

Danni: *shifty eyes* Maybe…

Me: Good enough for me *grins stupidly*

Rockergirl0709: *shrugs and smiles*

Danni: Takashi, do you take Pen to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Mori: I do

Danni: And Pen, do you also take Takashi to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Pen: I do

Danni: Well, then by the power vested in my through this priest cos-play, I now pronounce you husband and…well husband!Pen & Mori: *start making out*

Me: Well, I guess this is it

CinderXKaoru: Thanks for letting me on the show, lesha!

Me: No problem *smiles and give thumbs up*

Danni: We hope you liked the latest round

Penguin070594: Be sure to leave us your questions and dares. Please review!!

Rockergirl0709: And now to close us off are Hikaru and Kaoru singing _Revolution _by _Rin and Len Kagamine_

Hikaru and Kaoru: *start singing*

Introduction: _Succession to be named the 2nd heir... it's now 3 month(Though) official ranking list is always filled by the firstIt's-about-time we bloom our flower onceNow we shall rise out, it's a revolution_

Hikaru:

_First spear(=attack)_

_Is mine_

_(Head) Slashing Captian Len Kagamine_

_Batter F5 (key)_

_Because of strange fabrication,I am taken as a Shota(Boy ver. lolita) in NICO_

_Wait a sec_

_ HEY!_

_I am a man_

_Run over me and I'll run over you with my road-roller_

_Isn't something a bit wrong with my image_

_Hidder powe__r is_

_Actually,_

_A beautiful voice as like never been before_

_Listen!!_

_Taking key up high,Listen!!_

_Terrible tongue?_

_(Just) Ignore it_

_Give me a song!_

_The power to thrash-sword-to(=fight-back) the first_

_Give me a song!_

_Make them my arms and I'll rise out_

Hikaru & Kaoru:

_Here we go!Revolution!!_

_Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family_

_Here we go!(For) Revolution!!_

_Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family_

_Here we go!(For) Revolution!!_

_Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family_

_Here we go!(For) Revolution!!_

Kaoru:

_Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family_

_With whole family, hurled defiance_

_Comments got stormy but (well that's done)_

_Rin will make up for everyone alright_

_I'll treat them with champon-noodle in Ringa*hat_

_Being spoony this way... more then Miku-sis_

_Aren't I the lovelier one?_

_But being lovely won't make anything change so_

_As for now, I'll be curty in full-bore_

_Alright now, listen, our motto is_

_No-question, "OK, Green is the enamy"_

_Inside this fervent chest which shoulders the next heir_

_Soul that's not in machines dwells._

Hikaru & Kaoru:_Under the precious-flag-of-Kagamine-family_

_Are the flames brandished by the painters and musicians gathers_

_Tiger (worthy-as-thousand-horsemen) as the-first-in-list_

_By adapting-to-situations, goes for a grasp to the victory_

_For the musicians who give us song,A voice that measures up to their dream_

_For the painters who draw us, we'll offer up our smile_

_Authors who's Kagamine master, GJ!! Revolution!!._

_Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family_

_Authors who's Kagamine painter, GJ!! Revolution!!._

_Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family_

_Authors who's Kagamine creator, GJ!! Revolution!!._

_Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family(It's important so we'll say them X4) Authors, GJ! Revolution!_

_Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family_

_Let's go, guys!(For) revolution!!_

_Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family_

_Let's go, guys! (For) revolution!!_

_Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family_

_Let's go, guys! (For) revolution!!_

_Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family_

_Let's go guys! (For) revolution!!_

_Let's unite here my fellow_

_Let's unite here my fellow_

_Let's unite here my fellowKagamine family_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the round!! Please review ^-^


	9. Xmas Special

Okay so it's nearly that time again and I really wanted to do a Christmas special for Ouran Truth and Dares. I hope you'll like the episode ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

* * *

_**OURAN TRUTH AND DARES CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**_

~In studio nine stage fourteen all seems quiet. It's Christmas eve and the cast of the popular show _Ouran Truth and Dares_ seems to have gone home for their winter break…

*whips cracking and loud crash*

Producer: O.O What the hell is going on?

Me: *bursts on to stage driving big red sleigh*

Producer: Lesha! *gasps* I thought you went home for the holidays

Me: *shrugs shoulders* Guess there was a change of plans

Haruhi: I wanna go home T.T

Me: *chucks long black leather boot at her head* Shut it!

Rocker: *pops out of big red bag in back of sled wearing elf ears* Tsuin-chan, it's really cramped back here

Me: Sorry, Tsuin-chan *pats head* It was the only thing I could think of to get us all here

Pen: Couldn't you have just used a limo? *scratches head while wearing big red nose and antlers*

Danni: It would have been a hell of a lot easier *sighs wearing big brown antlers*

Me: Do you have any clue how much it costs to rent a limo…and besides *grins* I like to be in control

Kyouya: Figured that much *rolls eyes*

Me: Silence! *growls and steps out of sled wearing short female santa suit and long black leather boots*

Hikaru & Kaoru: *whistle*

Me: *blushes* Well then how about I unhitch the reindeer so we can start the show?

Rocker: Sounds good to me *grins and dumps big red bag*

Ranka: AIR! *falls out of bag along with Nekozawa, Kasanoda, Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako gasping*

Me: *unhitches host club along with Pen and D-Chan dressed in reindeer cos-play*

Haruhi: *rubs shoulders* Man, I'll live if I never have to pull a sled again

Hunny: *whimpers* Isn't there such a thing known as child labor?

Me: It's not like you don't get paid *shifty eyes*

Kyouya: *scowls* We're on vacation…

Me: Way to ruin the mood Ebenezer…*light bulb flickers on above head*

Hikaru: *points to genious* Was that there before?

Kaoru: *cocks head* I can't recall…

Me: What are the two of you implying?! *takes out MSSH20 covered in holly*

Rocker: Tsuin-chan, very festive! *claps hands excitedly*

Danni: I agree *nods head*

Me: You think so? I do try *blushes*

Hikaru & Kaoru: *slinking away*

Me: *turns to twins and glares*

Hikaru & Kaoru: *freeze*

Me: *points* You two are on the naughty list

Hikaru: *scoffs* Like we didn't know that already

Kaoru: *nods head* He's right you know

Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever…

Pen: So what was that light bulb of an idea you had *holding onto Takashi's arm*

Me: Oh yeah! I have cos-play for everybody!

Everyone: O.O

Me: D-chan, you're going to be a Sugar Plum Fairy

Danni: *grins broadly*

Me: Pen, you're cos-playing as a Penguin

Pen: You're very original, Lesha *chuckles*

Me: *pouts but then smiles dumbly* Tsuin-chan, you're going to be a Christmas angel

Rocker: Yay! *glomps me*

Me: *blushes and turns to Hikaru and Kaoru* You boys are going to be Snow Miser and Heat Miser from _The Year Without A Santa Claus_

Hikaru: I call Heat Miser!

Kaoru: I'll be Snow Miser then ^_^

Me: Hunny sempai, I want you to be a snow bunny

Hunny: Aw! Me and Usa-chan can be twins now *hugs Usa-chan*

Me: Takashi, I thought you'd be an awesome Jack Frost

Pen: Mmm…you're gonna look so hot

Takashi: *chuckles and ruffles hair* I think you mean cool

Me: Kyouya, you're going to be the penny pinching Ebenezer Scrooge

Kyouya: Figures…

Me: Tamaki, I think I'll have you be Santa because you're just so jolly all the time

Tamaki: Yay! *glomps me*

Me: O.O

Hunny: What about Haru-chan? *points to Haruhi*

Me: she's going to be an elf

Haruhi: =_=' oh joy

Tamaki: Aw! Santa's little helper

Me: Nekozawa, I think you'd make an excellent Jack Skeleton from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_

Nekozawa: *points to self* Me?

Me: Yep! *looks to Danni* What do you think, D-chan

Danni: *bobs head up and down* I agree with le-chan, Umehito-kun

Me: Kasanoda, I really would love it if you'd dress as the Nutcracker

Kasanoda: Why?

Me: Hehe because Hikaru is already in Miser Brother cos-play *blushes* and the nutcracker sweet is my favorite ballet

Hikaru: *scowls and turns green with envy*

Kaoru: *snickering quietly*

Me: Benio, I think that you should be the Grinch

Benio: If it is your wish, then let it be done

Me: Hinako, you're going to cos-play as Max

Hinako: The Grinch's dog?

Me: Yep

Chizuru: What about me, lesha-sama?

Me: Well, I think you'd make an adorable Cindy Lou Who

Chizuru: ^_^

Me: And Ranka, you'd be awesome as a flamboyant Christmas present

Ranka: I'm on it!

Pen: What about you, Lesha? Are you going to cos-play?

Me: Sure am *grinning*

Rocker: what as, Tsuin-chan? I got to know!

Me: *winks* It's a surprise

Danni: Can't you just tell us?

Me: Where's the fun in that? Go change and when you all get back I'll be in cos-play

Everyone: =_=' Fine *goes and gets changed*

Me: *looks to producer*

Producer: Something wrong?

Me: *tosses Gingerbread man cos-play*

Producer: What's this for?

Me: Go change *points to dressing room*

Producer: *sighs and changes*

Everyone: *returns to the set*

Me: *dressed up as Clara from _The Nutcracker Suite_*

Everyone: O.O

Me: *blushing* Alright so now that everyone is dressed I thought that we'd have a little karoke and then a dare and one question for each of us

Everyone: Sounds good

Me: Okay so first up is Takashi and Pen; I want them to sing _Baby, It's Cold Outside _

Takashi & Pen: Okay!

Pen & Takashi: *Start singing*

Pen: I really can't stay

Takashi: (Baby, it's cold outside)I've got to go 'way

(Baby, it's cold outside)The evening has been

(I've been hopin' that you'd drop in) So very nice

(I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice) My mother will start to worry

(Hey beautiful, what's your hurry)And father will be pacing the floor

(Listen to that fireplace roar)So really, I'd better scurry

(Beautiful, please don't hurry)Well, maybe just a half a drink more

(Put some music on while I pour)The neighbors might think

(Baby, it's bad out there)Say, what's in this drink

(No cabs to be had out there)I wish I knew how

(Your eyes are like starlight now) To break this spell

(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)I oughtta say no, no, no sir

(You mind if I move in closer)At least I'm gonna say that I tried

(And what's the sense in hurting my pride)I really can't stay

(Oh baby, don't hold out)Oh, but it's cold outsideI simply must go

(It's cold outside)The answer is no

(Baby, it's cold outside)The welcome has been

(So lucky that you dropped in)So nice and warm

(Look out the window at that storm)My sister will be suspicious

(Your lips look delicious)My brother will be there at the door

(I ain't worried about you brother)My maiden aunt's mind is vicious

(That ol' biddy, she ain't gonna bother me)Well maybe just a cigarette more

(You don't need no cigarette, it's smokin' plenty up in here)I've got to get home

(Baby, you'll freeze out there)Say, lend me a coat

(It's up to your knees out there)You've really been grand

(I thrill when you touch my hand)Oh, but don't you see

(How can you do this thing to me)There's bound to be talk tomorrow

(Well, think of my lifelong sorrow)At least there will be plenty implied

(If you caught pneumonia and died)I really can't stay

(Get over that hold out)Oh, but baby it's cold outside

Pen & Takashi: *stop singing*

Everyone: O.O

Me: Kawaii! *glomps Pen and Takashi*

Pen & Takashi: *blush*

Me: Tsuin-chan who has the first dare?

Rocker: Haruhi *giggles*

Me: What's so funny? *peaks at paper and bursts into laughter*

Pen & Danni: We want to see!

Haruhi: =_=' oh god

Rocker: Says here that Haruhi has to sit on Tamaki-sempai's lap and tell him that she wants him for Christmas

Haruhi: O.o what?!

Tamaki: The perks of being santa *grins*

Haruhi: *reluctantly sits in Tamaki's lap*

Tamaki: Now what would you like for Christmas little girl?

Haruhi: *glups* You Tamaki-sempai

Tamaki: Aw that's sweet…but I'll have to decline

Everyone: O.O what?

Tamaki: You guys are sick! Haruhi's my daughter…and I'm married to Kyouya

Me: *glares at Kyouya* Damit Colonel Bastard

Pen: Okay D-chan who's the next question for?

Danni: It's for Hikaru

Hikaru: *points to self* Me?

Danni: Yep. Someone wants to know what your favorite Christmas sex-position is.

Hikaru: *sighs* That's easy. Snow-angel!

Kaoru: *giggles* I like that one too don't you lesha?

Me: *nods head* Yep I concur with you on that one, Kaoru

Rocker: Alright so the next dare is for Kyouya

Me: What's it say, Tsuin-chan

Rocker: It says that Kyouya has to give 10,000 yen away to charity

Me: *falls on floor laughing my ass off*

Kyouya: *goes into fit of hysterics*

Penny pinchers: *knocking on door*

Me: Kasanoda, can you get that?

Kasanoda: *opens door*

Penny pinchers: We're so happy that you've deciced to donate this year Mr. Ootori! How much can we put you down for?

Me: 10,000 yen *grins devilishly*

Penny pinchers: O.O Mr. Ootori you do relize what a substantial amount this is right?

Kyouya: *sobbing* Yes…

Me: *hands over check with Kyouya's signature*

Penny pinchers: Thank you!

Kasanoda: *closes door*

Me: TAKE THAT COLONEL BASTARD!

Danni: *scratches head* Is she still envisioning him in FMA cos-play?

Hikaru: Looks like it *sighs*

Me: *snaps out of role play* Okay so who's next?

Pen: I'm assuming that it's Ranka

Me: Well then what is his question?

Pen: Ranka, what type of Christmas lingerie could you picture yourself in?

Ranka: *blushes* Red see-through with white fluffy trim

Everyone: *holds hands over mouth trying not to barf*

Haruhi: =_='

Me & Rocker: Tsuin-chan!

Danni: Oh the mental images *cringes*

Pen: Takashi, catch me. I think I'm going to faint *passes out*

Me & Rocker: Nii-san!

Danni: While lesha-chan and her siblings have a moment how about we hear a Christmas tune from Kasanoda?

Kasanoda: *starts singing _Merry Freakin Christmas_ by _Reliant K_*

School's out, Christmas break. Home for the holidays, meatloaf and fruit cake. Off to Grandma's, It's so boring. Screaming kids, and Grandpa snoring! My aunt Margret's lost her mind! Trippin on a train set, have another box of wine!!! It's gonna be a Merry, Merry, Merry freakin' Christmas! I must be on Santa Claus's Shit List! The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss. Shoot, me now, I'm sick of all my relatives! (relatives, relatives) Have a merry, Merry, Merry freakin' Christmas! Uncle Richard, He's a weirdo Passing out pictures of himself in a speedo! My cousin, Ashley, her singing really sucks! Blames it on her drummer and her acid reflux! My brother's wife is really hot! She pulled me in the bathroom, I hope we don't get caught! It's gonna be a Merry, Merry, Merry freakin' Christmas! I must be on Santa Claus's Shit List!! The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss! Shoot, me now! I'm sick of all my relatives! (relatives, relatives!) Have a Merry, Merry, Merry freakin' Christmas! We haven't even opened our presents yet, Now it's time to start.... I'll fake a smile, 'cause it's going back to Walmart.... (Sweetie, are you OK in there?) (ohhh...) It's gonna be a Merry, Merry, freakin' Christmas! I must be on Santa Claus's Shit List!! Shoot, me now! I'm sick of all my relatives! (relatives, relatives!) Have a Merry, Merry, Merry freakin' Christmas! Merry freakin' Christmas! (I'm Santa W. Clause, and I approve this message!!)

Kasanoda: *stops singing*

Everyone: O.o

Kasanoda: *scowls* Was it that terrible?

Me: No way! *glomps* It was perfect!

Kasanoda: *blush*

Pen: Say Rocker who's the next dare for?

Rocker: It's for Takashi *grins*

Pen: Yay! Is it something Yaoi?

Takashi: *crosses fingers*

Danni: *leaning over Rocker's shoulder* Yep it's Yaoi!

Takashi & Pen: *jumping up and down excitedly*

Rocker: Takashi, you have to wrap up Pen in a big red bow while he's completely naked and throw him over your shoulder

Pen: *stripping*

Takashi: *cutting ribbon*

Rocker: Then you need to take Pen outside into the snow and have hot Yaoi until the snow underneath you melts

Pen: *all wrapped up in red ribbon*

Takashi: *flings Pen over shoulder*

Me: *winks* Have fun you two

Pen: Don't worry Imouto-san we will

Takashi: *spanks Pen's ass*

Danni: Alright Lesha-chan, do you have the next question?

Me: As a matter of fact I do *grins* The next question is for Benio

Benio: Fire away maiden

Me: If you had a choice, who would you pick to kiss under the mistletoe?

Benio: Well, seeing as it's my choice, I think I'd kiss Plumalchemist. She's such a sweet girl and I had a wonderful time on our last date *blush*

Me: Aw that's so sweet

Haruhi: Bleck XP

Me: *throws candy cane at head* YURI HATER!

Rocker: Okay Danni who is the next dare for?

Danni: *blushes* Umehito-kun

Nekozawa: *cocks head slightly*

Danni: Oi! It says that he has to kiss Belzeneff underneath the mistletoe

Me: *nudges Kasanoda and points at doorway*

Kasanoda: *quickly hangs plant*

Me: Pucker up Neko-sempai *makes kissy face*

Nekozawa: *stands under mistletoe reluctantly and pecks Belzeneff*

Belzeneff: *remains motionless*

Nekozawa: *looks away* This changes nothing between the two of us…

Hikaru & Kaoru: That was awkward

Me: *cringes and looks away* Okay moving on the next question is for Chizuru

Chizuru: What's the question say Lesha-sama?

Me: Chizuru, what is your favorite Christmas candy?

Chizuru: I like cherry flavored candy canes ^_^

Me: Me too!

Danni: I second that notion

Chizuru: *giggles*

Me: Alright the next Christmas carol is going to be sung by Hikaru & Kaoru

Hikaru: You ready, Kao-chan?

Kaoru: Ready when you are Hika-chan!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *start singing _Heat miser and Snow miser _introduction*

Kaoru: I'm Mister White ChristmasI'm Mister SnowI'm Mister IcicleI'm Mister Ten BelowFriends call me Snow Miser,What ever I touchTurns to snow in my clutchI'm too much!

Hikaru: I'm Mister Green ChristmasI'm Mister SunI'm Mister Heat BlisterI'm Mister Hundred and OneThey call me Heat Miser,What ever I touchStarts to melt in my clutchI'm too much!Rocker: He's Mister White ChristmasHe's Mister SnowHe's Mister IcicleHe's Mister Ten Below

Me: He's Mister Green ChristmasHe's Mister SunHe's Mister Heat BlisterHe's Mister Hundred and One

Kaoru: Friends call me Snow Miser,What ever I touchTurns to snow in my clutch

Hikaru: They call me Heat Miser,What ever I touchStarts to melt in my clutchRocker & I: He's too much!Kaoru: I never want to see a dayThat's over forty degreesI'd rather have it thirty,Twenty, ten, five and let it freeeeEEEEEEeeze!

Hikaru: I never want to see a dayThat's under sixty degreesI'd rather have it eighty,Ninety, one hundred degrees!

Oh, some like it hot, but I like itREALLY hot! Hee hee!

Rocker: He's Mister White ChristmasHe's Mister Snow

Kaoru: That's right!

Me: He's Mister Green ChristmasHe's Mister Sun

Hikaru: Sing it!

Rocker: He's Mister IcicleHe's Mister Ten Below

Me: He's Mister Heat BlisterHe's Mister Hundred and One

Kaoru: Friends call me Snow Miser,What ever I touchTurns to snow in my clutch... too much.

Hikaru: They call me Heat Miser,What ever I touchStarts to melt in my clutchI'm too much!Everyone: Too Much!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *stop singing*

Everyone: *clapping madly*

Me & Rocker: *high five*

Hikaru: Great job on backup!

Kaoru: Yeah you two were awesome

Me & Rocker: *blush*

Pen & Takashi: *stumble inside shivering*

Danni: Did the snow melt?

Pen: *points to door* I think the whole yard melted

Rocker, Danni, & I: *rush over to window*

Pen: *smirking*

Me: Damn! So much for a white Christmas

Danni: T.T I wish I could have seen it

Rocker: O.O *speechless*

Me: Okay so moving on the next dare is for Kasanoda

Kasanoda: O.o

Me: Says here that you have to crack a walnut with your teeth since you're dressed up as a nutcracker

Hikaru: *points and laughs hysterically* Serves you right XD

Me: *glares* What did he ever do to you?

Hikaru: What didn't he do? *folds arms across chest*

Me: Baka! *turns to Kasanoda with basket full of walnuts*

Kasanoda: *takes one and slips it into mouth*

Me: *steals Pen's cell phone*

Pen: Hey! *whines and tries to reach for it*

Me: *bats hands away* I'm going to need to call a dentist

Pen: Where's your cell?

Me: T.T *goes into emo corner*

Pen: *looks to rocker*

Rocker: Her phone's dead

Pen: Oh…

Kasanoda: *crunches into walnut and then screams*

Me: *puts aunt on speed dial* Hey Aunt Sherri I have a patient here for you. He just cracked his teeth biting into a walnut *nods head* Okay see you soon *hangs up phone*

Pen: So? *takes back cell*

Me: Danni, you take over the show for a little bit. I need to go take Kasanoda to the dentist

Danni: Okay ^_^

Me: *loads Kasanoda up into Ranka's convertible*

Ranka: Hey! That's my car!

Me: *drives off*

Danni: Since lesha-chan is gone right now I'll be hosting for her *smile broadly* Okay Rocker who's the next question for?

Rocker: The next question is for Hunny

Hunny: yay!

Rocker: Hunny-sempai, do you actually like fruit cake?

Hunny: *makes a face* No, not really *frowns* It sorta tastes like ABC gum

Everyone: *cringes* That's gross

Danni: Okay then Pen do you have the next dare?

Pen: *grins* Yep the next dare is for Tamaki

Tamaki: My turn! My turn!

Pen: *snickers* Says here that you have to go lick the flagpole outside and see if your tongue freezes to it

Tamaki: T.T

Kaoru: I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well

Tamaki: *sticks tongue to pole in sub-zero weather*

Pen: *rolling on floor laughing*

Tamaki: *crying* I stuk…I stuk!

Rocker: *laughing so hard she's crying* Oh man I wish Tsuin-chan could see this

Danni: Well I guess that confirms our suspicions *snickers* okay, we have another question here only this time it's for Hinako

Hinako: Okay what's my question?

Danni: What is your secret Christmas wish?

Hinako: *blushes* That Chizuru will finally purpose to me

Everyone: O.O

Chizuru: *smiles shyly* Hina-chan…

Hinako: I love you, Chi-chan

Haruhi: Bleck XP

Danni: *chucks shoe at her head* YURI HATER!

Haruhi: *falls over*

Pen: *backs away slowly* D-chan almost sounded like lesha-chan for a moment

Rocker: *nods head in agreement* Yeah…

Danni: Okay the next song on the list is _Last Christmas_

Hunny: Who's singing it D-chan?

Danni: Tono is ^_^

Tamaki: Bonzai!

Tamaki: *starts singing*

Last ChristmasI gave you my heartBut the very next day you gave it awayThis yearTo save me from tearsI'll give it to someone specialOnce bitten and twice shyI keep my distanceBut you still catch my eyeTell me babyDo you recognize me?WellIt's been a yearIt doesn't surprise meI wrapped it up and sent itWith a note saying I love youI meant itNow I know what a fool I've beenBut if you kissed me nowI know you'd fool me againCHORUSA crowded roomFriends with tired eyesI'm hiding from youAnd your soul of iceMy god I thought you wereSomeone to rely onMe?I guess I was a shoulder to cry onA face on a lover with a fire in his heartA man under cover but you tore me apartNow I've found a real love you'll never fool me againCHORUS x2A face on a lover with a fire in his heartA man under cover but you tore him apartMaybe next year I'll give it to someoneI'll give it to someone special.

Tamaki: *finishes off song*

Me: *comes bursting through door*

Everyone: O.O

Me: *glomps Tamaki*

Tamaki: Oi! Lesha-chan, what are you doing?

Me: If there's something that I like just as much as you in Edward Elric cos-play, it's you singing Wham!

Tamaki: *blushes*

Rocker: Tsuin-chan, where's Kasanoda?

Me: He's still at my aunt's place getting fixed up, but he'll be back shortly. So who has the next song?

Danni: *checks list* Looks like next up is Haruhi with the _12 Days Of Christmas _

Haruhi: Oh joy =_='

Me: *snaps fingers* get singing girly

Haruhi: *starts singing*

On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me A partridge in a pear tree.

On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love sent to me two turtle doves and a partirge in a pear tree

On the 3rd day of Christmas, my true love sent to me three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partrige in a pear tree

On the 4th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partige in a pear tree

On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hen, two turtle doves, and a partrige in a pear tree.

Me: *places hand over Haruhi's mouth* Okay that's enough

Haruhi: Oi?

Me: Your singing sucks

Benio: *nods* Yeah you really can't carry a tune

Pen & Rocker: *on floor laughing*

Danni: *cleaning out ears* Man I think I'm deaf

Me: Alright next dare!

Pen: The next dare is for D-chan actually

Danni: Yay!

Pen: Says here that you have to let Takashi use you as a target while he practices for a snowball throwing tournament

Danni: *bundles up* Do you're worst!

Takashi: *shrugs and starts flinging snowballs*

Danni: *burried in snow*

Me: *points* Can someone dig her out, please?

Pen: *mumbling but reluctantly takes out shovel*

Me: Okay Tsuin-chan who's our question for?

Rocker: *giggles* It's for Kaoru ^_^

Kaoru: Alright, what's it asking me?

Rocker: People want to know where you would rather have sex: by the fireplace or in an igloo

Kaoru: Fireplace. 1) it's more romantic 2) I've had sex in the snow with Hikaru and man is it cold!

Hikaru: *chuckles* our balls turned blue XD

Me: Pen, are you done digging yet?

Pen: Yeah, why?

Me: Because the next dare is for you

Pen: Oh goodie ^_^

Me: Your dare is to have smut with Takashi in an igloo

Pen: *moans* but we were just outside

Me: think about Takashi

Pen: …I'll do it for the smut *drags Takashi into igloo*

Danni: Lesha-chan, the next question here is for you

Me: Fire away D-chan

Danni: We'd all like to know what your favorite holiday memory is

Me: For me I think it would have to be the Christmas I was totally obsessed with Titanic. I got everything I wanted; my three-disk special edition Titanic DVD and my blender

Rocker: A blender?

Me: Hey I like smoothies

Danni: Smoothies! I love making smoothies! Lesha-chan, you should try one of my smoothies sometime *grins*

Me: That I will *grins* Tsuin-chan, you have the next dare

Rocker: I do?

Me: Yep ^_^

Rocker: What's it say?

Me: *giggles* Says you have to kiss Kaoru under the mistletoe

Rocker: *blushes*

Kaoru: *takes Rocker by the hand and leads her to the mistletoe*

Rocker: *closes eyes*

Kaoru: *softly pecks Rocker's lips*

Rocker: Aw thanks hunny

Kaoru: Anytime sweetie

Me: *wiping tears from eyes*

Hikaru: *cocking eyebrow* Why are you so emotional?

Me: *shakes head* You're not romantic enough to understand

Hikaru: Am too!

Me: No you're not! You wouldn't know romanticism if it hit you upside the head like a ton of bricks

Hikaru: *pouting* Liar!

Me: *growls and folds arms across chest*

Danni: While Hikaru and Lesha patch things up here's Benio singing _Mr. Grinch_

Benio: *starts singing*

You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch You really are a heel, You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch, You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel! You're a monster, Mr. Grinch, Your heart's an empty hole, Your brain is full of spiders, you have garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch, I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole! You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch, You have termites in your smile, You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch, Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile! You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch, You're the king of sinful sots, Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Grinch, You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce! You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch, With a nauseous super "naus"!, You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Grinch, Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots! You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch, You're a nasty wasty skunk, Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Grinch, The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote, "Stink, stank, stunk"!

Benio: *stops singing*

Me: BRAVO! *claps hands*

Chizuru & Hinako: Brilliant My lady!

Rocker: Not bad at all *smiles*

Danni: Who knew *shrugs*

Benio: *bows* Thanks

Me: Alright next up is Chizuru with _Where are You Christmas _

Chizuru: *starts singing*

Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter You used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play? My world is changing I'm rearranging Does that mean Christmas changes too? Where are you Christmas Do you remember The one you used to know I'm not the same one See what the time's done Is that why you have let me go Christmas is here Everywhere, oh Christmas is here If you care, oh If there is love in your heart and your mind You will feel like Christmas all the time I feel you Christmas I know I've found you You never fade away The joy of Christmas Stays here in silence Fills each and every heart with love Where are you Christmas Fills your heart with love

Chizuru: *stops singing*

Everyone: *starts clapping madly*

Pen: Man, these Zuka chicks can actually sing

Me: *hugs Chizuru* Great job, Chizuru!

Chizuru: *blushes lightly* Thanks Lesha-sama

Rocker: Hey Tsuin-chan, since we're on a role with the Zuka Club why don't we have Hinako sing her song?

Me: That's a great idea Tsuin-chan *grins broadly* Hinako, you're up!

Hinako: *starts singing _Winter Wonderland_*

Sleigh bells ringare you listeningin the lanesnow is glistening A beautiful sightwe're happy tonightwalking in a winter wonderland Gone away is the bluebirdhere to stay is a new bird He sings a love songas we go alongwalking in a winter wonderland In the meadow we can build a snowmanThen pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say: Are you married? we'll say: No manBut you can do the job when you're in town Later onwe'll conspireas we dream by the fire To face unafraidthe plans that we've madewalking in a winter wonderland In the meadow we can build a snowmanand pretend that he's a circus clown We'll have lots of fun with mister snowmanuntil the alligators knock him down When it snowsAin't it thrillingThough your nose gets a chilling We'll frolic and playthe Eskimo waywalking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderlandwalking in a winter wonderland

Hinako: *stops singing*

Everyone: BRAVO!

Me: Awesome job, Hinako! *hugs her*

Hinako: Thanks, Lesha-sama *smiles*

Chizuru: You did great, Hina-chan *blushes*

Benio: *nods in agreement* You did wonderful

Hinako: *turning red*

Pen: Oh my gosh this is so a Kodac moment! *whips out camera*

Benio: *glowers* If I see that camera flash you're dead

Pen: *whimpers* TAKASHI!

Me: Okay D-chan while Pen learns a valuable lesson who's the next dare for?

Danni: The next dare is for Hikaru *grins devilishly*

Hikaru: Oh no *hides behind me* I didn't like that grin

Me: *pats his head* It's okay it's probably something having to do with Yaoi

Danni: *gasps* Le-chan, who did you know!?

Me: *shrugs* Intuition I guess

Danni: Hikaru, it says here that you have to go ice-skating in a rink of chocolate sauce butt naked with Kaoru

Hikaru: Well that doesn't sound so bad *starts stripping*

Kaoru: Hikaru! *blushes* You're in public!

Hikaru: *shrugs* So?

Kaoru: *scowls* Have you no shame?

Hikaru: *points to self* None at all just look at this pakage

Kaoru: *turns deep red*

Pen: I've seen bigger *looks to Takashi*

Hikaru & Kaoru: *growl* HEY!

Me: Come on you two let's get on with the dare now

Hikaru: Fine, but you'll pay later

Kaoru: *striping*

Rocker: *faints*

Me: Tsuin-chan!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *start ice-skating on rink of chocolate in the buff*

Me: *faints*

Pen: Imouto-chan!

Danni: *drooling*

Nekozawa: *points to dripping drool* You got a little something there

Danni: *nods slowly* Yeah, just leave it

Pen: Alright you two get off the ice so I can revive Lesha and Rocker!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *groaning* but we're having fun

Pen: I don't care *takes out bucket of water* Alright Imouto-chans time to get up *pours water on us*

Me: COLD!

Rocker: AHH!

Rocker & I: *running around in circles*

Danni: Oh man…

Haruhi: Idiots =_='

Me: *freezes* What did you say?!

Haruhi: O.o

Me: *chucks shoe at her head* YAOI/YURI TWIN DISCRIMINATOR!

Haruhi: *falls backwards*

Everyone: O.O

Me: *dusts off hands* Okay our next question is for Kaoru

Kaoru: Okay what do you want to know?

Me: Would you rather be wrapped up in Christmas lights or tinsel for some smut with Hikaru?

Kaoru: I think Christmas Lights because 1) I'd be flamboyant and 2) Tinsel is really itchy

Me: *taps chin and looks to Rocker and Danni* We'll have to remember that for future reference

Rocker & Danni: *nod heads*

Me: Okay Pen, who has the next dare?

Pen: You do Imouto-chan!

Me: *points to self* Me?

Pen: *nods* Yep, says here that you have to drink a whole bowl of spiked dairy-free eggnog

Me: *grins broadly* YES!!

Hikaru: *smiles sinsterly*

Rocker: Hikaru, why are you grinning like that?

Danni: Yeah, it's kind of creepy

Hikaru: because when Lesha gets whacked she likes to have "fun"

Rocker: *gasps* Tsuin-chan, you let Hikaru take advantage of you

Kaoru: Nii-chan, that's terrible

Hikaru & I: We like it ^_^

Rocker & Kaoru: O.O

Takashi: *brings in giant bowl of spiked eggnog*

Me: NOG! *dunks head in bowl and starts slurping*

Rocker: While Tsuin-chan gets her fill of Nog how about we ask Haruhi the next question?

Haruhi: *holding frozen piece of meat over eye* What's your question?

Rocker: What would turn you on more: Benio in sexy Santa lingerie or Hinako and Chizuru making out under the mistletoe?

Haruhi: Oh come on do I really have to answer this?

Rocker: Yep ^_^

Haruhi: I really hate you =_='

Me: *lifts head out of bowl and chucks shoe Santa boot at her head* SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

Haruhi: *rubs head* Ouch…I guess Benio in the lingerie

Everyone: *snickering*

Pen: Lesha, you almost done?

Me: *wipes off mouth and wobbles over to Hikaru* What do you think?

Pen: *Opens closet door*

Rocker: *glares* What are you doing?

Pen: *snickers* Setting the mood

Rocker: *smacks forehead* Tsuin-chan, can you read off the next song for us?

Me: *squints at paper and passes it to Hikaru* You *hiccups* read it for me

Hikaru: *laughing hysterically*

Danni: What's it say?

Hikaru: The next song is _Santa Baby _

Kyouya: So? What's so funny about that?

Hikaru: You're singing it on Tamaki's lap XD

Kyouya: O.o There's no way in hell

Me: *tosses squeaky hammer to Rocker*

Rocker: *grins*

Kyouya: =_=' *sits on Tamaki's lap*

Tamaki: *smiling giddy*

Kyouya: *grumbles and starts singing*

Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree,For an awful good girl,Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney baby, a 54 convertible too,Light blue.I'll wait up for you dear,Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney of all the fun I've missed,Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,Next year I could be just as good,If you'll check off my Christmas list,Santa baby, I wanna yacht,And really that's not a lot,Been an angel all year,Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney honey, there's one thing I really do need,The deedTo a platinum mine,Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex,And your 'X' on the line,Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney and trim my Christmas tree,With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,I really do believe in you,Let's see if you believe in me,Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,A ring.I don't mean on the phone,Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,Hurry down the chimney tonight,Hurry, tonight.

Kyouya: *stops singing*

Everyone: *roflao*

Danni: Too bad I didn't have my camcorder

Pen: *snickers* Good thing I had my cell

Rocker: Oh that was classic

Kaoru: You'll never going to be able to live this down

Hikaru: That's for sure *takes my hand and drags me into closet*

Me: What's *hiccups* the next song?

Danni: _I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas _

Hunny: Ooo that means I'm up next ^_^

Hunny: *starts singing*

I want a hippopotamus for ChristmasOnly a hippopotamus will doDon't want a doll, no dinky Tinker ToyI want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoyI want a hippopotamus for ChristmasI don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?He won't have to use our dirty chimney flueJust bring him through the front door,that's the easy thing to doI can see me now on Christmas morning,creeping down the stairsOh what joy and what surprisewhen I open up my eyesto see a hippo hero standing thereI want a hippopotamus for ChristmasOnly a hippopotamus will doNo crocodiles, no rhinocerosesI only like hippopotamusesAnd hippopotamuses like me too(Short Music Interlude)Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but thenTeacher says a hippo is a vegeterian(Short Music Interlude)There's lots of room for him in our two-car garageI'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massageI can see me now on Christmas morning,creeping down the stairsOh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyesto see a hippo hero standing thereI want a hippopotamus for ChristmasOnly a hippopotamus will doNo crocodiles or rhinocerosesesI only like hippopotamusesesAnd hippopotamuses like me too!

Hunny: *stops singing*

Everyone: ^___^

Rocker: Kawaii!

Danni: You were so adorable Hunny-chan

Hunny: *blush*

Takashi: good job *smiles*

Pen: Not bad at all *pats head*

Me: *comes out of closet wearing heat miser cos-play*

Hikaru: *wearing my original cos-play*

Ranka: *shreiks* Ah Lesha, you're a mess!

Me: *looks down at self and cries* This always happens to me when I get F***ed up!

Ranka: *leads me into dressing room*

Rocker: *points* Was that your idea?

Hikaru: No, it was hers!

Rocker: *chases after Ranka* Tsuin-chan, wait for me!

Pen: How about we have Danni sing her song before we start up with the dares?

Danni: Sounds good to me *smiles*

Danni: *starts singing _All I Want For Christmas Is You_*

I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere's just one thing I needI don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas treeI just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is...YouI don't want a lot for ChristmasThere's just one thing I needI don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas treeI don't need to hang my stockingThere upon the fireplaceSanta Claus won't make me happyWith a toy on Christmas dayI just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is youYou babyI won't ask for much this ChristmasI don't even wish for snowI'm just gonna keep on waitingUnderneath the mistletoeI won't make a list and send itTo the North Pole for Saint NickI won't even stay awake toHear those magic reindeers click'Cause I just want you here tonightHolding on to me so tightWhat more can I doBaby all I want for Christmas is youOoh babyAll the lights are shiningSo brightly everywhereAnd the sound of children'sLaughter fills the airAnd everyone is singingI hear those sleigh bells ringingSanta won't you bring me the one I really needWon't you please bring my baby to me...Oh I don't want a lot for ChristmasThis is all I'm asking forI just want to see my babyStanding right outside my doorOh I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueBaby all I want for Christmas is...YouAll I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)

Danni: *stops singing*

Everyone: *clapping madly*

Pen: Nice job, D-chan! *pats back*

Me: *comes running out of dressing room and glomps Danni* Great job!

Rocker: That was amazing *gives thumbs up*

Danni: *blushing* Thanks you guys

Ranka: Does that look better now? *points to me*

Me: *dressed in ballerina cos-play*

Rocker & Danni: Much *grin*

Me: *hugs Ranka* Thanks for fixing me up

Ranka: *blushes* Sure thing sweetie *looks at Hikaru and scowls* You're next

Hikaru: O.O

Ranka: *drags Hikaru into dressing room*

Hikaru: Le-chan, help me!

Me: *shakes head* Sorry no can do

Rocker: *blows raspberry*

Me: *looks at watch* Hey, I have to go pick up Kasanoda from the dentist!

Takashi: In your condition?

Pen: You're still not completely sober, let Takashi and I go and get him

Me: Okay but you two both have questions to answer first

Pen: Alright what do the reviewers want to know?

Me: Pen, what is your favorite holiday aroma?

Pen: Fresh baked cookies *drools*

Me: Takashi, if you could be any of Santa's reindeer which one would you have been?

Takashi: Cupid

Me: *giggles* Hey! I got it right ^^

Pen: *Takes Takashi's hand* Come on, Takashi

Takashi: *follows after Pen*

Producer: YOU BETTER NOT TOTAL MY CAR!

Me: ^_^ I'm the only one who's aloud to do that

Producer: O.O What was that, Lesha?

Me: *shifty eyes* Nothing! Danni, who's the next dare for?

Danni: Benio

Me: Okay then let's hear it

Danni: Says that Benio has to turn Haruhi on in the sexy Santa lingerie

Haruhi: O.O

Benio: O///O

Me: Get to it ladies

Benio: *changes into lingerie*

Haruhi: *sweat drops*

Benio: *presses Haruhi up against wall and starts grinding into her*

Haruhi: *turning red*

Men in room: *mouths dropping open*

Me: *nods head* I think she's successfully been turned on don't you?

Haruhi: *moans* Stop…

Everyone: *nodding*

Me: Okay ladies that enough. Tsuin-chan, who's the next dare for?

Rocker: The next dare is for Hunny

Hunny: I hope I get to eat cake!

Rocker: It says that you have to eat a big piece of Holiday Fruit cake that's located in the back of the studio's freezer

Hunny: T.T

Danni: Is this the one? *pulls out fruit cake from the 60's*

Me: *holds back barf* Yep that's the one

Hunny: *crying* Don't make me eat it

Me: I'm sorry Hunny-sempai *sniffles*

Rocker: I feel so bad *cries*

Me: How about if you eat the cake I'll give you a kiss on the cheek?

Hunny: *blinks* really?

Me: Yep *smiles warmly*

Hunny: Okay! *starts eating cake* I'll do it for the kiss

Hikaru: *comes running out of dressing room in little tin soldier cos-play* Did someone say "kiss" and "lesha" in the same sentence?

Me: I did

Hikaru: Who are you kissing?!

Me: Hunny-sempai

Hikaru: T.T No fair…

Danni: Now that Ranka's finished with Hikaru, how about we have him complete his dare?

Me: Good idea, D-chan! Ranka, your dare is to build a life like replicas of the host club members out of snow

Ranka: I'm good with my hands

Hikaru & Kaoru: *snickering* That's what he said

Me: Oh brother…

Pen: *walks through the door* What was that imouto-chan?

Me: Nothing…

Ranka: *walks to door before I call his name* What?

Me: You have a song to sing first

Ranka: Ooo I love to sing! Where do you think my little girl gets her voice from?

Pen: *covers ears*

Ranka: *starts singing _Toyland_*

Toyland, Toyland, Little girl and boy land, While you dwell within it, You are ever happy 's joyland, Mystic, merry Toyland! Once you pass its borders, You can never return again.

Ranka: *stops singing*

Everyone: *rolling on ground from burst eardrums*

Me: Note to self never let the Fujioka's sing…ever

Pen: I think I'm deaf…again

Me: Okay, Kasanoda you have the next question

Kasanoda: *talking with lisp* What is it?

Me: Do you actually like walnuts?

Kasanoda: I used to…

Me: poor thing

Hunny: Lesha, I'm finished with the fruit cake

Me: Okay *walks over to Hunny and gives him big kiss on the cheek*

Rocker: Kawaii!

Danni: Aw that's adorable :3

Hunny: *blushing*

Me: Danni, who's the next question for?

Danni: Umehito-kun!

Me: *smiles dumbly* What's it asking?

Danni: If Umehito-kun would ever wear fluffy red and white handcuffs

Me: Well, Neko-kun would you?

Nekozawa: Depends on the person I was attached to *wink at Danni*

Danni: *blushing*

Rocker: I have a question here for Tamaki-sempai!

Me: Well read it then, Tsuin-chan

Rocker: Have you ever passed pictures out of yourself in a spedo for a Christmas present?

Tamaki: *silent*

Me: *takes out MSSH20*

Tamaki: *screams* ONCE!

Everyone: O.o

Danni: That's really something I could have gone my whole life without knowing and would have been happy about

Pen: Feel the exact same way

Me: …alright Nekozawa you're up for karaoke

Nekozawa: *starts singing _What's This_ from the _Nightmare Before Christmas_*

What's this? What's this?There's color everywhereWhat's this?There's white things in the airWhat's this?I can't believe my eyesI must be dreamingWake up, Jack, this isn't fairWhat's this?What's this? What's this?There's something very wrongWhat's this?There's people singing songsWhat's this?The streets are lined with Little creatures laughingEverybody seems so happyHave I possibly gone daffy?What is this?What's this?There's children throwing snowballs Instead of throwing headsThey're busy building toysAnd absolutely no one's deadThere's frost on every windowOh, I can't believe my eyesAnd in my bones I feel the warmthThat's coming from insideOh, lookWhat's this?They're hanging mistletoe, they kissWhy that looks so unique, inspiredThey're gathering around to hear a storyRoasting chestnuts on a fireWhat's this?What's this?In here they've got a little tree, how queerAnd who would ever thinkAnd why?They're covering it with tiny little thingsThey've got electric lights on stringsAnd there's a smile on everyoneSo, now, correct me if I'm wrongThis looks like funThis looks like funOh, could it be I got my wish?What's this?Oh my, what now?The children are asleepBut look, there's nothing underneathNo ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare themOh ensnare them, only little cozy thingsSecure inside their dreamlandWhat's this?The monsters are all missingAnd the nightmares can't be foundAnd in their place there seems to beGood feeling all aroundInstead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the airThe smell of cakes and piesAre absolutely everywhereThe sights, the soundsThey're everywhere and all aroundI've never felt so good beforeThis empty place inside of me is filling upI simply cannot get enoughI want it, oh, I want itOh, I want it for my ownI've got to knowI've got to knowWhat is this place that I have found?What is this?Christmas Town? Hmm...

Nekozawa: *stops singing*

Everyone: O.O wow!

Danni: Umehito-kun! That was great! *hugs*

Nekozawa: *blushing*

Me: Alright I have a question here for Kyouya

Kyouya: What do you want to know you little brat?

Me: What holiday plant are you allergic to?

Kyouya: Mistletoe…why?

Me: Pen, now read Hinako's dare

Pen: Hinako, you have to stick a piece of mistletoe down Kyouya's pants because he's always telling people to kiss his ass

Kyouya: O.O I'LL BREAK OUT!

Me: *roflmao* Not my problem

Hinako: *sticks mistletoe down Kyouya's pants*

Kyouya: *turns red and bloats*

Me: *laughing hysterically* You look like a blow fish XD

Rocker: While lesha takes a moment we have a question here for Danni

Danni: Okay what's your question?

Rocker: What's your favorite activity to do during the holidays?

Danni: Bake ^_^

Me: She's an awesome cook too!

Pen: I second on the opinion *grins*

Danni: *blush*

Me: Okay Tsuin-chan you have the next song to sing

Rocker: Alright!

Rocker: *starts singing _Grown Up Christmas List_*

Do you remember meI sat upon your kneeI wrote to youWith childhood fantasiesWell, I'm all grown up nowAnd still need help somehowI'm not a childBut my heart still can dreamSo here's my lifelong wishMy grown up Christmas listNot for myselfBut for a world in needNo more lives torn apartThat wars would never startAnd time would heal all heartsAnd everyone would have a friendAnd right would always winAnd love would never endThis is my grown up Christmas listAs children we believedThe grandest sight to seeWas something lovelyWrapped beneath our treeWell heaven only knowsThat packages and bowsCan never healA hurting human soulNo more lives torn apartThat wars would never startAnd time would heal all heartsAnd everyone would have a friendAnd right would always winAnd love would never endThis is my grown up Christmas listWhat is this illusion called the innocence of youthMaybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth(there'd be)No more lives torn apartThat wars would never startAnd time would heal all heartsAnd everyone would have a friendAnd right would always winAnd love would never end, ohThis is my grown up Christmas listThis is my grown up Christmas list

Rocker: *stops singing*

Everyone: *clapping wildly*

Me: *glomps Rocker* TSUIN-CHAN YOU'RE AMAZING!!

Pen: *tackles us* AWESOME JOB!

Danni: *joins in on the dog pile* SWEET!

Rocker: *blushing and gasping for air* Guys, I can't breathe!

Everyone: *laughing*

Me: *helps rocker up* Hey Tsuin-chan the next question is for you

Rocker: Well, ask away then ^_^

Me: What is your favorite holiday?

Rocker: Christmas of course *grins*

Ranka: *bursts inside* IT'S FINISHED!

Everyone: *runs outside and sees giant lifelike snow people*

Me: O.O wow Ranka this is good

Pen: Who knew the perv was so creative

Ranka: Hey!

Me: Danni, you want to read off the last dare?

Danni: Okay, Chizuru it's for you

Chizuru: What's the dare want me to do

Danni: You have to purpose to Hinako

Everyone: *gasps*

Chizuru: *blushing* Hina-chan?

Hinako: Yes, Chi-chan?

Chizuru: *kneels down* Will you be my wife? *opens up ring box*

Hinako: *starts balling* Of course I will!

Chizuru: *slips ring on finger*

Hinako & Chizuru: *kiss*

Haruhi: Bleck! XP

Me: *chucks multiple pairs of shoes at head* YAOI/YURI, TWINCEST HATING, MOMENT WRECKING BITCH!

Everyone: *backs away slowly*

Me: Well…

Pen: I guess that's it for the show

Rocker: We hope you had fun

Danni: Please remember to keep submitting your dares

Me: And the dares from the previous chapter will be used during the next round

Hikaru: Now to close us off is Lesha singing _Miss You Most At Christmas Time _

Me: *starts singing*

The fire is burningThe room's all aglowOutside the December wind blowsAway in the distance the carolers sing in the snowEverybody's laughingThe world is celebratingAnd everyone's so happyExcept for me tonightBecause I miss youMost at Christmas timeAnd I can't get youGet you off my mindEvery other season comes alongAnd I'm all rightBut then I miss you, most at Christmas timeI gaze out the windowThis cold winter's nightAt all of the twinkling lightsAlone in the darknessRemembering when you were mineEverybody's smilingThe whole world is rejoicingAnd everyone's embracingExcept for you and IBaby I miss youMost at Christmas timeAnd I can't get youGet you off my mindEvery other season comes alongAnd I'm all rightBut then I miss you, most at Christmas timeIn the springtime those memories start to fadeWith the April rainThrough the summer daysTill autumn's leaves are goneI get by without youTill the snow begins to fallAnd then I miss youMost at Christmas timeAnd I can't get youGet you off my mindEvery other season comes along And I'm all right...But then I miss you, most at Christmas time

* * *

Sorry this is a day late, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Thanks a ton!!


	10. THE FINAL ROUND

**THE SEASON ENDING OF…OURAN TRUTH AND DARES**

Me: *in dressing room*

Producer: *knocks on the door* Lesha? Are you in here?

Me: *Sitting at the vanity looking into the mirror as Rocker brushes my hair* Yeah, come in asshole

Producer: -_-' *sighs and walks in holding a white envelope*

Me: *turns head slightly*

Rockergirl0709: Tsuin-chan don't move while I'm working on your braids

Me: Gomen, Tsuin-chan. *looks out the corner of my eye* What the hell is that?

Producer: *clears throat* it's a letter addressed to the host of Ouran Truth And Dares

Me: *holds out palm* Let me see it

Producer: *hands me the envelope and starts slinking towards the door*

Me: Hey, what's up with you today? You're acting funny *quirks eyebrow as my eyes narrow*

Producer: *starts sweating* Nothing! Nothing at all!

Me: Yeah…that's what they all say…

Rockergirl0709: You're lucky she asked me to do her hair

Producer: *rubs back of neck sheepishly* yeah, no kidding

Me: Am I going to like what's in this envelope…*voice starts to raise*

Producer: That depends…it's from your brother…

Me: -_- .

Rockergirl0709: *takes letter out of my hand and slowly slits it open*

Producer: *makes a mad dash out of my dressing room and slams the door shut behind him*

Me: *takes letter out of Rocker's hands and starts reading over the letter*

Rockergirl0709: *reading over my shoulder*

Me: Tsuin-chan…do me a favor…

Rockergirl0709: Tsuin-chan, I don't like that look in your eye…*bites nails*

Me: DANNI!

Danni: *dashes into my dressing room pulling Nekozawa by a studded leash*

Me: Can I borrow your tazer?

Danni: My tazer?

Me: Yes…*panting as my face appears completely crimson* your tazer…

Danni: Where's the MSSH20?

Rockergirl0709: At the cleaners *sighs* Tsuin-chan couldn't get all the bloodstains off so she needed it cleaned by a professional

Danni: O.o

Me: JUST GET ME THE TAZER! *bangs fist on the vanity* FUCK!

Rockergirl0709: Tsuin-chan!

Danni: Lesha!

Me: *sniffles* And that asshole Kyouya in nurse cos-play *holding my wrist*

Rockergirl0709 & Danni: Right! *race out of room*

~15 minutes later

Me: *sitting in a big comfy chair on the set of OTAD*

Cast: *start filing in*

Kaoru: Lesha!

Hikaru: What the hell happened to your wrist?!

Me: *grumbling and muttering under my breath*

Kyouya: She broke it on her vanity *still dressed in nurse cos-play*

Tamaki: *wolf whistles at Kyouya* Looking good sexy thang!

Kyouya: Oh shut the hell up!

Rockergirl0709: *petting my head*

Me: Tamaki, since you're here go get into wardrobe *sighs*

Tamaki: Hu? *cocks head*

Me: HollyHogwartsRoar wants to see you in Edward Elric cos-play so go get dressed

Tamaki: *grins and skips off to the dressing rooms*

Penguin070594: *walks onto the set*

Me: *eyes narrow as I open up my palm*

Rockergil0709: Tsuin-chan…do you really think…*sweat drops*

Me: Hand me the damn tazer…

Rockergirl0709: Oh lord…*covers eyes and hands me the tazer* this isn't going to end well

Penguin070594: *looks over to me and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly* I hope there are no hard feelings

Me: *makes tazer spark* Oh no hard feelings at all, Onii-san…

Penguin070594: Lesha! Lesha be reasonable! *starts sweating as he looks around for Takashi*

Me: *lunges at him and pins him to the floor*

Penguin070594: *eyes widen as he starts screaming* TAKASHI! TAKASHI SAVE ME!

Mori: *comes running into the room and sees me pinning Pen to the floor*

Kyouya: *pushes up his glasses* Will someone get that animal off him before another pretty comes out of my pocket? Kasanoda's dental bill nearly cost us a fortune.

Hunny: *looks to Takashi*

Mori: *looks to Hunny and nods*

Hunny: *grabs my waist and starts hauling me off of Pen*

Me: LEMME GO! LEMME GO! *kicking and thrashing around*

Penguin070594: *gasping from breath* YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!

Mori: *helps Pen up off the ground*

Me: *tears build up* what's this about you going to go move to Hawaii with Takashi and leaving me to find a replacement for the two of you?!

Penguin070594: *sighs* you can't expect me to remain a host forever can you? I mean come on faces only stay this sexy for so long *pokes his cheek*

Me: Fine! *blows a giant raspberry* Go! See if I need you! *goes limp and hangs my head*

Rockergirl0709: *sighs* Tsuin-chan…*looks to Pen* I'd go if I were you…

Penguin070594: but…but…*snatches up Takashi's hand* Come on, Takashi…let's go *starts heading for the door*

Me: *lifts head up and yells after him* Pen! Onii-san, wait!

Penguin070594: Hu? *turns around*

Me: *sighs* I'm angry with you…but you're my brother still, okay?

Pen: *nods* I wasn't expecting that to change anytime soon, you goof

Me: *smiles softly* Do one last show with us, please?

Penguin070594: why the hell not *shrugs and walks back onto the set*

Tamaki: *walks out of the dressing room in Edward Elric cos-play* Did I miss something?

Me: *drools* Nope…you're right on time actually *looks to Rocker* Tsuin-chan, could you please read the dare?

Rockergirl0709: *nods* It says here that HollyHogwartsRoar would like you to say this *hands Tamaki the script*

Tamaki: *scans over the paper* That?

Me: *snickers* Yep

Tamaki: *takes a deep intake of breath and kneels down* DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD*

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Me: *wipes tears from my eye* oh god…that's classic

Rockergirl0709: Hey, Tsuin-chan?

Me: Hmm? *looks to her* what is it?

Rockergirl0709: You have a dare from scout357

Me: Ooo what is it? *cocks head*

Rockergirl0709: You have to sing the song Cowboy Casanova to someone

Me: *smirks and looks in Hikaru's direction* Oh Hika-chan!

Hikaru: -_-' *trying to ignore me* kaoru, did you hear something?

Kaoru: Yeah, I think lesha is calling to you 8points to me*

Me: *waves at Kaoru*

Hikaru: *sweat drops and turns his head ever so slightly*

Me: HIKARU, GET OVER HERE YOU ASSHOLE!

Hikaru: O.O *walks over to me slowly*

Me: *pushes Hikaru into a wooden chair with my foot* Listen up *smirks*

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

[Chorus]  
He's a good time cowboy

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

(Chorus)

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

(Chorus)

Oh you better run for your life (2)

casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Me: *stops singing*

Everyone: *clapping and whistling*

Hikaru: *eyes narrowed* what are you implying, lesha?

Me: *tilts Hikaru's chin and bites his lip* Oh I think you know *smirks*

Hikaru: *blushing fiercely*

Danni: Hey Lesha!

Me: *looks to her* You have another dare?

Danni: *nods* It's from my sister Ilovemychocolatemello

Me: Okay, what's it say?

Danni: she wants to see us perform the Cell Block Tango from Chicago

Me: *snaps fingers* COSTUME CHANGE!

Ranka: *comes out and pulls the hosts into the dressing room*

Tamaki: *squishes his chest* Hey look I have a set of boobs!

Kyouya: How much is this going to cost us?

Hunny: *giggles* I like these extensions! They make my hair look so luscious

Mori: *looking at hips* Does this dress make me look fat?

Hikaru & Kaoru: *touching each other's breasts* well isn't this hot *snickers*

Ranka: -_-' you all are sick little boys *kicks them out of the dressing room dressed up like flappers*

Me: *snaps fingers*

Benio: *flicks off the lights*

Me: *claps hands*

Chizuru and Hinako: *cue in the spotlights*

Me: SING YOU LITTLE WHORES SING!

[TAMAKI]  
Pop!

[KYOUYA]  
Six!

[HUNNY]  
Squish!

[MORI]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

[HIKARU]  
Cicero (Smoke puffs)

[KAORU]  
Lipschitz!

[TAMAKI]  
Pop!

[KYOUYA]  
Six!

[HUNNY]  
Squish!

[MORI]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

[HIKARU]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[KAORU]  
Lipschitz!

[TAMAKI]  
Pop!

[KYOUYA]  
Six!

[HUNNY]  
Squish!

[MORI]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

[HIKARU]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[KAORU]  
Lipschitz!  
[TAMAKI]  
Pop!

[KYOUYA]  
Six!

[HUNNY]  
Squish!

[MORI]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

[HIKARU]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[KAORU]  
Lipschitz!

[TAMAKI]  
Pop!

[KYOUYA]  
Six!

HUNNY]  
Squish!

[MORI]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

[HIKARU]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[KAORU]  
Lipschitz!

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

[HIKARU]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

TAMAKI]  
Pop!

[KYOUYA]  
Six!

[HUNNY]  
Squish!

[MORI]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace

[HIKARU]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[KAORU]  
Lipschitz!

[TAMAKI (Spoken)]  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

[GIRLS]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

[KYOUYA (Spoken)]  
I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake city about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

[TAMAKI, KYOUYA, HUNNY, KAORU]  
Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

[HIKARUAND MORI]  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
Cicero, Lipschitz

[HUNNY (Spoken)]  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times.."

[ALL]  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[MORI (Spoken)]  
Mit keresek, n itt? Azt mondj k,  
hogy a h res lakem lefogta a f rjemet n meg  
lecsaptam a fej t. De nem igaz, n rtatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mi rt mondja  
Uncle Sam, hogy n tettem. Prob ltam  
a rend rs gen megmagyar zni de nem rtett k meg...

[HUNNY (Spoken)]  
Yeah, but did you do it?  
MORI

UH UH, not guilty!

HIKARU  
My sister, Veronica and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

HIKARU  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
HIKARU  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
HIKARU  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They took a flower  
[HIKARU  
All along  
[GIRLS]  
In its prime  
HIKARU  
I didn't do it  
[GIRLS]  
And then they used it  
HIKARU  
But if I'd done it  
[GIRLS]  
And they abused it  
HIKARU  
How could you tell me  
[GIRLS]  
It was a murder  
HIKARU  
That I was wrong?  
[GIRLS]  
But not a crime!

KAORU  
I loved Alvin Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

[ALL]  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[TAMAKI, KYOUYA, KAORU]  
They had it comin'  
[HIKARU, HUNNY, MORI]  
They had it comin'  
[TAMAKI, KYOUYA, KAORU]  
They had it comin'  
[HIKARU, HUNNY, MORI]  
They had it comin'  
[TAMAKI, KYOUYA, KAORU]  
They had it comin'  
[HIKARU, HUNNY, MORI]  
They had it comin'  
[TAMAKI, KYOUYA, KAORU]  
All along  
[HIKARU, HUNNY, MORI]  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
And they abused us  
[TAMAKI, KYOUYA, KAORU]  
How could you tell us  
[HIKARU, HUNNY, MORI]  
How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!

[TAMAKI(Spoken)]  
You pop that gum one more time!

[KYOUYA (spoken)]  
Single my ass.

[HUNNY (Spoken)]  
Ten times!

[MORI (Spoken)]  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.

[HIKARU (Spoken)]  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

[KAORU (Spoken)]  
Artistic differences.  
TAMAKI  
Pop!

KYOUYA  
Six!

HUNNY  
Squish!

MORI  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

HIKARU  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

KAORU  
Lipschitz!

Everyone: O.O

Host: *quirk brows*

Everyone: *bursts into sudden cheers and claps wildly*

Me: *grinning from ear to ear* It's a damn well good thing that all you guys have penises because I might be questioning my sexuality right about now *chuckles*

Hikaru: *kisses his hand and then places it on his dick* Thank you, kami!

*sudden knock on the door*

Me: Kasanoda, can you get that please?

Kasanoda: *goes to get the door*

*men in black suits holding up government agent tags standing there*

Men: We're looking for the host of Ouran Truth and Dares

Kasanoda: *looks to me* Somebody's at the door for you, lesha

Me: *walks to about Kasanoda's shoulder before breaking out into a sweat and backing up*

Men: *look at each other and nod* Yep, that's her alright

Rockergirl0709: Tsuin-chan, what's going on?

Penguin070594: Lesha, are you in some sort of legal trouble?

Danni: I didn't sign up to go to jail!

Me: *rubs back of neck sheepishly smiling before glaring at my producer*

Men: Lesha, you're under arrest for the vulgar conduct of your show. It clearly should be rated mature where as you have rated E for everyone.

Me: *glares at the producer* I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CHANGE IT TO MATURE LAST WEEK YOU ASSHOLE!

Producer: whoops…*chuckles nervously*

Me: I'LL FUCKING WHOOPS YOU INTO NEXT WEEK! *lunges for him*

Men: *take out super charged tazor and zap me*

Me: ahhh! *falls to the ground squirming as I still try to crawl towards the producer*

Men: *looking into the camera* Do to legal issues the Ouran Truth and Dares program is permanently terminated. *screen starts to fuzz as I'm pulled out the fire exit screaming like a banshee*

Me: ONLY YOU CAN SAVE THE SHOW VIEWERS! IF OURAN TRUTH AND DARES GETS 150 REVIEWS (not dares or questions) THEY MIGHT JUST LET ME OUT OF THE BIG HOUSE!

Penguin070594: Because no one wants to see her hosting from a smelly jail cell *rolls eyes*

Danni: Ain't that the truth *sighs*

Rockergirl0709: TSUIN-CHAN! TAKE ME WITH YOU!


End file.
